La Primera Vez
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: La Reina Frigga pide un gran favor al más maduro de sus hijos adolescentes, debe introducir a Lady Sif ante los guerreros y lograr que la noble chica se encamine dentro de una sociedad dominada por hombres. El Príncipe Loki jamás ha podido negarse a los pedidos de su madre y acepta sin imaginarse que la jovencita será todo lo que una mujer puede ser de un hombre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos por acá…espero estén muy bien.**_

_** Mi musa está obsesionada con Loki y me agobia con más de un historia así que vengo a dejarles este nuevo fic cuyos protagonistas son nada más y nada menos que Loki y Sif, la pregunta que se hacen es ¿Por qué ellos? Pues NO LO SÉ jajajaja, cada mirada que se lanzan ese par durante las dos películas de Thor yo no las interpreto como odio sino como "ese cuerpito fue mío" jajajajaja interpretación bastante loca y personal cabe destacar.**_

_**Esta historia comienza cuando todos son prácticamente adolescentes, por ende en este fics no hay odios, rencillas o envidias… no las hay al comienzo. Al inicio son simples muchachos que pertenecen al mismo círculo de amistades, de hecho es Pre-Thor 1, pero la trama se seguirá desarrollando…**_

_**Espero les guste y me den su opinión, al igual que mi fic "Caído Del Cielo" publicare una vez por semana, que espero sea cada viernes si no se me presenta ningún inconveniente.**_

_**Un Beso a todos y gracias por leerme.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Las cosas en el gran Palacio de Valaskjálf iban normales, como siempre. Lo que variaba eran las hormonas revolucionadas de algunos jóvenes en Asgard; los príncipes contaban con 20 y 18 años respectivamente. El fuerte Thor y el ingenioso Loki ya eran hombres gallardos y atractivos, que destrozaban corazones a lo largo de los 9 reinos de Yggdrasil cosa que preocupaba a la Reina Frigga, pero no había manera de ponerle control a ese par, se conformaba con que el menor de sus hijos fuese más consiente y menos escandaloso que el heredero al trono.

Suerte tenía Thor de poseer tanto carisma, de no ser así el pueblo pediría a gritos que alguien tan inteligente y hábil con la lengua como Loki fuese el heredero. Los hermanos se llevaban muy bien y ya Loki tenía la mayoría de edad para ir de viaje con Thor, estaba ansioso por conocer los otros reinos y sus mujeres, el guerrero Fandral contemporáneo con Thor le tenía el cerebro envenenado a Loki de los maravillosos prostíbulos que existían en Midgard o Vanaheim y mejor aún Alfheim. Ya había probado este último pues fue la primera tierra a la que viajo junto con los guerreros. Y volvió enamorado de las Elfas de Luz.

Era de tarde y el más joven de los príncipes caminaba con paso ligero a las instancias de la Reina Frigga.

— Buenas tardes, madre —se acercó a ella y le dio un par de besos, Frigga le sonrió ampliamente.

— Buenas tardes, mi vida —se levantó y le regalo un nuevo beso en la frente, él era el más cariñoso de sus hijos.

Estaban rodeados por las 5 damas de compañía de la reina, que soltaban risitas nerviosas tapándose la boca, y a Loki no le importaba que ella fuese dulce con él, en cambio Thor se retorcía retrocediendo del cariño poniendo cara de "me avergüenzas madre, ya no soy un niño".

— Me dijeron que mandaste a llamarme —comentó él mientras veía con picardía a las 5 jóvenes que aparentaban leer o bordar, pero apenas captaron la mirada del príncipe nuevas risillas salieron de ellas.

— Acompáñame —pidió la reina tomándolo del brazo hasta salir a la terraza.

Necesitaba poner distancia entre él y las doncellas, o las risitas no terminarían nunca. Thor era asediado por ser gallardo, musculoso, sonreído. Loki era asediado por lo contrario, por su porte elegante, su seriedad y el misterio que lo envolvía, con media sonrisa de lado era capaz de hacer desmayar a una doncella de palacio.

— El magistrado Bork me ha pedido un favor —dijo ella cuando estaban alejados de oídos indiscretos.

— ¿Qué será? —la miró de frente olvidándose de las chicas, cosa que Thor no hubiese hecho hasta escucharla molesta porque no le ponía atención.

— ¿Conoces a Lady Sif?

— Claro madre, somos amigos.

— Sabes que ella se ha entrenado desde niña para ser una guerrera, pero ahora quiere pertenecer a la guardia real de verdad, es su vocación y eso es lo que desea hacer.

— Muchas mujeres de Asgard saben manejar una espada pero de allí a ser guerreras del ejército, nunca ha había una guerrera que yo sepa.

— Ella sería la primera —informó la reina madre.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? —no entendía por qué lo informaba a él. Ella le sonrió afable.

— Ya tu padre está informado y ha dado su aprobación, Lady Sif comenzará a entrenar mañana con ustedes.

— ¿¡Con nosotros!? —dijo con asombro y preocupación.

— Sí, el favor que te quiero pedir es que la cuides.

— ¿¡Qué la cuide!? —no podía con la sorpresa— Madre, Volstagg se la desayunara, y luego Thor la usara de mondadientes si es que alguno de ellos acepta tenerla de compañera de prácticas.

— Lo sé, por eso te lo pido.

— ¿¡Yo!?

— Loki —le acarició el brazo hasta tomarlo de la mano— No tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo, te imaginas que se lo pidiera a Thor.

— Se reiría a carcajadas y se burlaría por diversión, Fandral solo intentaría seducirla, Hogun ni le hablaría y Volstagg la machacaría hasta hacerla polvo —ella lo miró de manera significante, él se acaba de responder su pregunta— Tienes razón madre, no hay nadie más a quien se lo puedas pedir, pero…

— Lo sé, mi amor —le volvió a sonreír—. Si quiere ser guerrera del ejercito real deberá soportar los golpes, ella debió comenzar sus prácticas el año pasado pero su padre no consideró que estuviese lista, ahora tiene 17 años y tanto Bork como Odín consideran que es el momento. —Frigga podía leer a su hijo como si fuese un libro, por eso se llevaban tan bien.

— Trataré de que no la lastimen demasiado, pero no creo que le debas temer al dolor físico, una guerrera no es algo propio de Asgard, veremos como la acogen los demás.

— Le informaré a los otros personalmente, ¿será que me puedes hacer otro favor?

— El que quieras madre.

— Mañana, creo que sería bueno que llegara contigo a las prácticas.

Loki suspiró, y asintió, no podía negarse a las cosas que su madre le pedía.

— Pasaré por ella temprano.

— Gracias, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo —le dio otro beso en la mejilla en gratitud y volvió a su recamara.

Loki la siguió y salió sin más de los aposentos de su madre, claro, no sin antes volver a causar risitas entre las doncellas con una picada de ojo.

Conocía a Sif por su padre el magistrado, de toda la vida había asistido a los eventos de palacio y había visto un par de materias con ella en la escuela, esa chica no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que la vio y sabía que Fandral y Thor se comportarían con ella como perros tras un hueso, Sif era muy guapa, alta, atlética, con un cuerpo y rostro hermoso. Hogun la ignoraría por ser mujer y no estaba seguro de la reacción de Volstagg, esa sería una sorpresa.

La mañana llegó y a las 8 am estaba Loki tocando la puerta de la casa de Sif, sin retardo un sirviente lo escoltó hasta la sala donde se encontró con el Magistrado Bork.

— Príncipe Loki —saludó respetuoso el hombre.

— Buenos días magistrado —respondió cortés.

— Su majestad muchísimas gracias por llevar a Sif en su primer día de prácticas, imagino lo extraño que debe ser para usted y el príncipe Thor aceptar a una chica como guerrera.

— No tiene nada que agradecer magistrado, conozco a Lady Sif desde niño, siempre he sabido que ella practicaba en casa con un maestro de espada, es mi placer escoltarla el primer día. Por lo otro, a mí no se me hace raro su decisión de ser guerrera, ni me incomoda.

Sif que escuchaba desde las escaleras y sonrió ante sus palabras, Loki siempre había sido amable con ella y se emocionó que por lo menos uno de los príncipes la aceptara como compañera de armas.

— Buenos días Príncipe Loki —se mostró ante ellos e hizo una reverencia.

— Buenos días para ti Sif, si vas a ser parte de los guerreros cuidaras mi espalda y yo la tuya así que llámame Loki, no tenemos formalismos entre nosotros —le sonrió —la chica estaba radiante con su cabello recogido con una coleta, y su corpiño de metal junto con pantalones negros de cuero ajustados y una falda corta encima de color plateado— La joven asintió y él continuó hablando—. ¿Estas lista para irnos?

— Sí, estoy lista.

— Pues vamos.

La muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y salió casi a la carrera, estaba feliz y emocionada, no dejaba de sonreír, y Loki casi la compadeció, dentro de poco estaría tragando tierra.

Llegaron a las caballerizas de palacio y dejaron sus caballos allí.

— Estoy emocionada —confesó.

— Se te nota, pero no te hagas muchas expectativas.

— ¿Lo dices por qué soy mujer?

— No me mal interpretes —se puso frente a ella mirándola fijamente—. La guerra es un mundo de hombres y todos o casi todos te subestimaran por ser mujer, así que tendrás que patear muchos traseros para ganarte el respeto, y eso no será fácil, además mi hermano y sus amigos tienes modales que dejan mucho a desear y no sé si serán capaces de contenerse en tu presencia.

— Sé a lo que me enfrento —respondió seria y decidida.

— Eso espero, vamos.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, si su madre no le hubiese pedido que la cuidara, estaría burlándose de ella ahora mismo, pero dejaría ese trabajo a otros y se limitaría a reír.

Llegaron a la arena y ya Thor y Fandral sudaban como unos cerdos, Loki no se explicaba cómo se enlodaban tan rápido, claro su estilo de pelea era mucho más elegante que el de los otros, solo Hogun distinguía un poco de la barbarie.

Apenas entraron todos se voltearon a mirarlos, no estaban solo los 3 guerreros y Thor, también estaban otros 10 hombres del ejército allí, el silencio era súper incómodo y Loki pensó en apartarse y comenzar a divertirse viendo cómo se burlaban de ella, pero no sería tan cruel en su primer día.

Le cedió su brazo y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa que denotaba miedo, la escoltó hasta estar frente a sus amigos.

— Lady Sif, creo que conoces a todos —dijo Loki.

— Sí, Príncipe Thor —hizo una reverencia y Thor le respondió besándole la mano cómo se debía — Sir Fandral —este respondió la acción de Thor al igual que Volstagg y Hogun.

— Pensé que la reina estaba bromeando al decir que una chica se uniría a las prácticas —soltó el guerrero pelirrojo frente a todos.

— Por lo visto no era una broma —respondió Thor mirándola de arriba abajo— Loki comienza a practicar con ella —ordenó a su hermano menor.

— ¡Oh no! —dijo negando con la cabeza— No creas ni por un instante que vas a darme a mí esta tarea, tu eres el líder de este grupo, compórtate como tal, ya yo hice mi trabajo.

— ¡Loki! —lo miró suplicante. Actuaban como si ella no estuviese al frente de ellos—, por favor… —miró a Sif de arriba abajo nuevamente— No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con ella, por lo menos no dentro de esta arena.

Loki se llevó las manos al rostro mientras resollaba.

Serás inútil hermano, haz lo mismo que con cualquier guerrero, Sif ha tenido clases de espada desde niña. Ponla a pelear con alguien a ver su estilo y cuáles son sus defectos —le respondió queriendo pegarle.

— Tienes razón.

Sif pasaba la mirada de un Príncipe a otro. Sin poder creer que Thor dijera "no sé qué hacer con ella, por lo menos no dentro de esta arena." Era completamente ofensivo.

— Ok. Sif toma una espada y un escudo si lo quieres, pelearas con Fandral a ver dónde están tus fallas.

— Y virtudes —completo la frase Loki— Si padre le dio permiso de unirse a nosotros no creo que haya sido por su cara bonita.

Sif miró con los ojos desorbitados a Loki, pensó que aquello sería al revés, que Loki la menospreciaría y que Thor la motivaría. Los conocía a los dos pero era más cercana a Thor o eso era lo que ella creía, por lo visto no le tenía ningún respeto como aspirante a guerrera.

— ¿¡Yo!? ¿Por qué yo? —brincó Fandral— No le pegare a una chica.

— Antepasados míos denme paciencia —susurró Loki— Quiere ser guerrera, crees que no sabe que le dolerá —miró a Sif que aún no emitía sonido— Coge la maldita espada, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio y casi siempre soy yo, "los héroes" no tienen las bolas necesaria.

Todos los hombres presentes protestaron y en el acto Loki le cedió la espada a cada uno para ver si tomaban su lugar y probaran a Sif como guerreros y ninguno la tomo.

— ¿Ves? —le dijo Loki— Tienen las pelotas de adorno, disculpa el lengua Sif, pero debes acostumbrarte.

— Te agradezco lo que haces, no tienes nada de qué disculparte.

La chica tomó la espada de madera para entrenar, era más pesada de lo que esperaba pero eso no la amedrentaría y se paró frente a Loki.

— Quien toque 3 veces bien sea pecho, espalda u hombros, ganara —explicó Loki—. Mantendremos las reglas estándar de combate ¿te parece bien? —ella solo asintió.

La pelea comenzó; al cuarto movimiento Loki la tocó en el pecho con la espada, fue un punto a su favor. El piso estaba lleno de barro y eso la hacía perder la estabilidad, era la primera vez que peleaba en una superficie tan resbaladiza.

— Vamos, pon la fuerza en las piernas o a la próxima te tumbo —el más joven de los príncipes no se estaría con muchas más gentilezas.

Un choque, luego otro, Loki la hizo corretearlo por la arena y ella perdía un poco el equilibrio, comenzó a sudar copiosamente, no solo por el ejercicio sino por lo nerviosa que estaba. Un nuevo choque de espadas, luego dos, tres, cuatro, al quinto Loki chocó tan fuerte la espada de ella que la hizo caer sentada sobre su trasero y se ensucio de lodo. Todos se echaron a reír menos Loki, que pensó que sería divertido verla caer, pero la chica de verdad no lo hacía mal.

—Arriba —le extendió la mano y ella se la tomó, de un pequeño jalón la puso de pie como si no pesara nada— Tú técnica es buena pero no tienes fuerza en las piernas, tendrás que ejercitarte mucho más.

— Lo haré.

Reanudaron el combate, en dos movimientos la desarmó, la giró tomándola de la muñeca y así torciéndole el brazo para luego hincarle la punta de la espada de madera en la espalda.

— Estás muerta pequeña —dijo Loki y Sif lejos de mirarlo con mala cara le sonrió más que complacida.

Los otros hombres que estaban sentados en las gradas gritaron y aplaudieron por la buena clase de esgrima que acababa de impartir Loki.

— Excelente hermano —le dijo Thor.

— Ahora es tu turno —le lanzó la espada.

Thor y los 3 guerreros se batieron en duelo con Sif, y a pesar que salió con un golpe en la mejilla al chocar contra una pared, sucia, sudada, y casi cojeando todos habían sido excesivamente amables con ella.

— ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA VOLSTAGG! —gritaba Thor, ya que el guerrero pelirrojo veía a Sif tan débil y delicada que le daba miedo tocarla.

— Vamos Volstadd, no me voy a partir —lo desafió Sif.

El guerrero pelirrojo en su gesto menos rudo la lanzó contra la pared y se partió un poco el pómulo.

El mediodía llegó y todos se fueron a almorzar. Loki se desvió del camino al comedor y Sif lo alcanzó en un corredor.

— Gracias —dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por ensuciarte de barro? —sonrió Loki de medio lado.

— No, por respetar mi decisión de ser guerrera, por defenderme delante de los demás y por instarlos a entrenarme como se debe. Estoy en deuda contigo Loki y espero algún día poder pagarte.

Él sonrió pícaro, pero no porque pensará algo malo o sexual, sino porque esa sonrisa formaba parte de su personalidad.

— Me pagaras la cortesía, te lo recordare en el futuro. Ahora si me disculpas.

— Claro.

Loki se fue a alguna otra parte, mientras ella se iba al comedor. En verdad estaba agradecida con él y ahora lo admiraba mucho más que antes, era un hombre con coraje y por lo visto tenía más pelotas que sus compañeros. Sif miró a los hombres y fue a sentarse con ellos, pero no le dieron precisamente la bienvenida, así que guardo silencio.

A los pocos minutos sirvieron los primeros aperitivos y ella solo escuchaba a los demás hablar.

— Claro que sí Thor, esa chica es puro fuego y eso que era doncella —comentó Fandral en voz más alta y Hogun le metió un codazo recordándole que estaba allí Lady Sif —¡Mierda! Digo, perdón Sif.

— No tienes nada de que disculparte; lo que has dicho no es algo que me incomode.

En ese momento vio a Loki entrar en el comedor, perfectamente pulcro, oliendo a esencias, vestido y peinado a la perfección, tomó asiento junto a ella y Sif se quería morir, él estaba resplandeciente como el sol y ella tenía el culo llenó de barro, aunque se había lavado las manos y la cara, tenía tierra debajo de las uñas. En el acto vio las manos de Loki estaban con la manicure perfecta _‹‹Mierda››_ pensó y se extrañó de que le importara su apariencia, sobre todo su apariencia ante Loki, nunca antes le había importado algo así. Metió las manos debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer luego del almuerzo? —preguntó pues la curiosidad le ganó, estaba arreglado como si fuese a salir.

— Sí, tengo clases de hechicería —respondió sin más.

— ¿A qué hora? —estaba siendo indiscreta, pero no le importó.

— A las 4 ¿por qué?

¡A las 4pm! Eran la 1 pm, pudo ducharse luego de comer, lo miró de arriba abajo una vez más y luego miró a los otros 4 hombres, todos estaban sucios y casi que malolientes, incluyéndola y él estaba como lo que era; un príncipe.

— No, por nada, es que pensé que sí podías entrenarme para fortalecer las piernas.

Loki la miró de manera sugerente, esta vez sí por un pensamiento de doble sentido y las mejillas de Sif se encendieron enseguida y bajo la mirada. Loki debió reprimir las ganas de carcajearse, pues la chica capto su expresión inmediatamente.

— Puedo enseñarte algunos movimientos —ahora si se rio, no podía evitar el pensar mal y Sif se puso más colorada—, lo siento —dijo y se volvió a reír. Ella solo asintió, ambos sabían que estaban pensando en todo menos en ejercicios—. Hablando en serio, puedo pasar una hora más contigo —no dijo más o su mente terminaría de volar a donde no debía.

Comenzó el almuerzo y Sif quería un par de guantes para ocultar sus uñas sucias, sintió que moriría de vergüenza, pero comenzaron a charlar con ella los otros guerreros y eso la relajo.

A las 3 estaba con Loki en la arena techada que tenía distintos aparatos de prácticas y ejercicios, el mago la hizo sudar y no de la manera que le gustaría. Si la chica podía caminar al día siguiente sería un milagro. Cerró la ronda de ejercicios haciéndola hacer flexiones. Ella no se había quejado la primera vez y había hecho todo sin cuestionar.

— ¿En verdad quieres esta vida? —preguntó Loki.

— Sí, es lo que más deseo, mi padre fue un gran guerrero y mi hermano también lo fue, pero murió muy joven y… —no siguió hablando.

— Cayó en la guerra con Vanaheim, ¿verdad?

— Sí, y con él se fueron muchos anhelos de mis padres.

— Lo siento.

— Gracias —le ardían los brazos a más no poder pero igual seguía.

Él le dijo que era suficiente y ella lo agradeció mentalmente.

— Mañana a las 8 aquí, luego a la arena destechada, está bien por hoy.

— Mañana a las 8 estaré aquí, Loki.

— Eso si te puedes parar de la cama —se burló riéndose.

— Si podré —dijo segura de sí.

— Hasta mañana, ahora me retiro, permiso.

— Hasta mañana, Loki —le gustaba llamarlo por su nombre.

Hacerla sufrir y sudar le recompensó el hecho que Thor no haría su trabajo con ella, por lo menos no completo, pero se lo había prometido a su madre, así que tendría que ayudarla.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Espero estén muy bien y hayan tenido una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Gracias a mi querida Marie THD y Nilda Padrón por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto y dejar review además del Favorite, gracias también a Chrome Burns y Cande 2112 por el Follow!**_

_**Bueno el primer capítulo de este fic tiene más de 100 entradas y hay visitantes de países lejanos como Islandia, Bélgica, Filipinas, Rumania, Francia, Republica Checa, Reino Unido, Canadá… WOW! Es impresionante que personas que están tan lejos de Latinoamérica hayan entrado a leer muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Y claro gracias a la gente bella de México, España, Venezuela, Ecuador, Perú, Costa Rica, Chile, Brasil, Argentina, Bolivia, Guatemala, Honduras y Estados Unidos por entrar a leer este humilde Fic.**_

_**La verdad es que espero ser merecedora de algún reviews, así que apiádense de esta escritora y dejen alguna opinión como REGALO DE NAVIDAD! :D (algo manipuladora yo jajajaja)**_

_**Besos a todos.**_

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente Sif estaba hecha polvo, le dolían hasta las pestañas. Loki sí sabía cómo sacarle el jugo a alguien, pero igual a las 8 en punto estaba en el salón de entrenamientos.

— ¡Has venido! —el joven mago no podía con el asombro.

— Me duele hasta el alma, pero he venido.

Loki sonrió ante la sinceridad de la joven, comenzaron con el entrenamiento y esta vez si la escucho quejarse a viva voz pero nunca se dio por vencida, aquello hizo que el príncipe sintiese más respeto por ella.

Pasaron los primeros 15 días y la aspirante a guerrera lo había soportado todo muy bien, hasta las bromas pesadas que todos le hacían; la chiquilla tenía una lengua mordaz para contestar dichas bromas. Otra cosa que a Loki le agrado, claro cuando era él quien se metía con ella, la lengua viperina de Sif no le servía de nada, nadie le ganaba al pico de oro de Loki.

Sif se sentía feliz a pesar de que todos los días debía ir a los cuartos de curación gracias a Loki, pero en verdad era algo para agradecerle, era el único que la trataba como a un igual, y por ende si debía lastimarla en un enfrentamiento lo hacía, los otros aún la trataban con guante de seda.

— ¡Vamos Thor! —gritó Loki — Si sigues así ella no aprenderá nada.

— Déjame en paz —respondió el Dios del trueno.

— Por favor, te voy a patear el trasero si sigues con esa actitud de doncella —le provoco Sif y Loki se rio a carcajadas.

— ¿¡Cómo dijiste!? —el joven heredero al trono no podía creer lo que había oído.

— Escuchaste muy bien Thor.

Lo hablado encendió al rubio, por fin comenzaba a tomarla en serio; y la hizo comer tierra por su atrevimiento. Sif se levantó escupiendo la tierra y se sonrió, estaba feliz de que Thor se dignara a pelear de verdad, eso instó a los demás, todos menos Hogun; el chico de Vaneheim aún no se animaba a entrenarla, pero ya lo haría.

Pasó un mes enteró y la pobre Sif estaba bastante lastimada, el ojo izquierdo hinchado, la ceja derecha partida al igual que el labio, con moretones por varias partes del cuerpo, pero todo había valido la pena, tenía el respeto de Thor y eso era lo más importante para ella.

Lo bueno es que le habían asignado una habitación en el palacio para ella sola, pasaba mañana, tarde y a veces noches en ese lugar, era importante tener donde ducharse, cambiarse y tener algunas cosas personales; la Reina en su infinita sabiduría y dulzura le había dado un aposento cerca de los aposentos de los príncipes.

Mas nunca llego al almuerzo con las uñas negras de tierra, o con el traje de guerrera. Era una Lady de Asgard, por muy guerrera que quisiera ser habían ciertos códigos de vestimenta que debía seguir en las comidas, y para su sorpresa comenzaba a esmerarse en su arreglo, le parecía que el príncipe Loki siempre esta tan perfecto, que ella no quería verse menos junto a él.

Era lunes otra vez y al llegar al salón de entrenamientos Loki se espantó al verla todo moreteada.

— Volstagg es un salvaje, no debió ponerte el ojo así —lo tenía casi verdoso y cerrado por la hinchazón.

— Hizo lo que debía hacer, no me molesta.

— De igual manera, ¿Por qué no has ido a sanarte eso? —le dio la espalda y tomó unas cuerdas de ejercicio.

— Me partiste el brazo el jueves, y me lo sanaron, no quería ir el viernes a quejarme de un simple puñetazo en el ojo.

— ¿Sabes por qué te partí el brazo? —sintió una punzada de culpa, pero por todo el mes le había repetido lo mismo y ella seguía cometiendo la misma falta.

— Sí, nunca jamás en mi vida volveré a dejar mi flanco izquierdo sin protección. De hecho, tengo algo nuevo —le mostró un pequeño escudo que le cubría todo el antebrazo —De ahora en adelante siempre lo usare, gracias a ti.

Loki se giró a verla y sonrió por la respuesta de la chica, pensó que aún estaría molesta con él, pero el fin de semana sin verse la había calmado.

— Me alegra saber que has aprendido la lección —termino de arreglas las cuerdas y las dejo sobre una mesa de madera— Tengo una buena noticia para ti.

— ¿Cuál será? —se colocó junto a él.

— Ya no te seguiré torturando en este salón de entrenamiento.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Ya fortaleciste las piernas y la espalda, con el entrenamiento diario en la arena es suficiente, no tienes porqué entrenar más aquí.

Sif le dio una sonrisa forzada, no entrenar más allí significaba pasar menos tiempo con él y eso no le agrado, siempre lo había encontrado entretenido y una persona interesante como pocas lo eran, cada día que había pasado en ese salón techado había aprendido algo nuevo, no solo sobre la lucha, sino sobre muchas otras cosas.

— Tienes razón es una buena noticia, ya no serás más mi torturador —trató de bromear.

— ¡Ey! Gracias a mi tortura ayer le pateaste el trasero a Fandral, deberías darme las gracias —soltó en broma, pero ella se puso seria.

— Muchas gracias Loki, en verdad muchísimas gracias, me has apoyado desde el primer día y eres quien ha motivado a los demás para que dejen de verme como si fuese de cristal —habló con verdadero sentimiento.

— De nada, pero yo te sigo viendo de cristal —le acarició la mejilla y ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, lo miro a los ojos, y él retiró su mano. Sif casi suspiró decepcionada, deseaba que la caricia fuese más larga.

— Tu sí que me puedes ver así —subió una ceja y Loki la miro sin entender—… Me has partido varias veces ¿o no lo recuerdas? —el mago se sonrió, siempre la hallaba diferente a todos y ese "diferente" era para bien, a Loki no le solían caer bien las personas.

— Camina chica de cristal, vamos a curarte.

La llevo hasta el salón donde estudiaba magia cada tarde.

— Siéntate y espera a que te prepare algo —indicó él.

— ¿Qué harás? —nunca antes había estado en ese lugar, era un sitió destinado a la Reina y a su hijo menor, se sentía curiosa y no se sentó, se dedicó a mirar las estanterías llenas de frascos y cajas de colores. El ambiente olía a sándalo y rosas.

— Un poco de magia para quitarte los morados.

— No te tienes que molestar, lo sabes —habló distraída ojeando un enorme libro que descansaba sobre un trial.

— Sif, cuidado con lo que tocas —advirtió mientras mezclaba varias cosas dentro de un pequeño bol.

— No he tocado nada —seguía leyendo los hechizos — ¿Por qué Thor no estudia hechicería?

— Porque es una bestia descerebrada, que no logra recordar ni lo que desayuno.

Sif se echó a reír fuertemente.

— ¡Que malo eres con tu hermano, Loki!

— Solo digo la verdad, madre trato de enseñarle algo cuando era pequeño, pero a Thor poco o nada le importa algo que no sea la fuerza bruta en combate, al igual que a ti.

— ¡Ey! —recriminó— Eso no es del todo cierto, tu magia te deja hacer cosas increíbles, que me gustaría saber hacer, pero ser mago no es solo cosa de estudiar, también tienes que tener poder.

— Solo el poder de la voluntad, que con disciplina se aprende a desarrollarlo, pero no todos tienen el poder de ser disciplinados. Ven y siéntate, está listo.

Sif no dijo más al respecto y se sentó. Loki se posiciono frente a ella y con el dedo índice y medio tomó la pasta de hierbas que acaba de hacer, para luego untarla sobre el ojo lastimado. La chica cerró los ojos, aspiro entre dientes y se sobresaltó a causa de lo fría que estaba.

— ¿Te duele?

— No, es sólo que es helada.

— Lo sé, pronto pasara el frio —le untó la ceja partida y luego pasó a los labios. Era poseedora de una boca perfecta, ni gruesa ni delgada, solo perfecta para besar, y no se pudo resistir a delineárselos con sus dedos. Ella sonrió al sentir la caricia.

— ¿Qué contiene esta crema? Huele delicioso.

— Es un secreto —susurró detallándola aún más. Ella se volvió a sonreír—¿Dónde más tienes morados? —la chica abrió los ojos y casi se muerde los labios al ver el rostro de Loki tan cerca del de ella.

— En la espalda tengo un par que están muy feos.

— Si no te importa, yo te los puedo curar.

La muchacha negó con su cabeza y se puso de pie, tenía su uniforme de guerrera que constaba de botas de cuero negro que le llegaban a la rodilla, un pantalón de algodón negro que se le ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel, encima la cota de malla manga corta que le caía hasta mitad del muslo semejando una mini falta, y sobre esta la armadura plateada con aplicaciones de cuero color vino.

— Tienes que ayudarme a quitarme esto —pidió Sif.

— Date vuelta.

Loki comenzó a sacarle las cuerdas que tensaban la armadura a su cuerpo, casi como si de un corpiño se tratase. Cuando se la saco, pasó a los seguros de la cota de malla que no eran nada fáciles de quitar.

— Siento que desvisto a un hombre, no me agrada la sensación —ella se rio por el comentario.

— Te aseguro que debajo de tanto metal hay una mujer.

— Lo sé, es solo que nunca había ayudado a nadie a quitarse la armadura antes, ni siquiera a Thor.

— Siempre hay una primera vez.

Por fin Loki saco el último seguro de la cota, y ella se reclino hacía adelante, era la única manera de sacarle aquella cosa apretada, Loki se colocó nuevamente frente a ella y arrastro al metal hasta sacárselo por la cabeza. Aquella cota era verdaderamente pesada, Sif estaba más que fortalecida. La chica se quedó vistiendo una camiseta de algodón color vino.

— Listo —dijo él —, date vuelta para verte —ella obedeció.

Loki le levantó la camiseta y el pequeño roce de sus dedos y el de la tela al desplazarse la hicieron erizar una vez más. El mago se horrorizo con el par de hematomas que le cubrían la mitad de la espalda.

— Lo siento mucho Sif —en verdad lo sentía.

— No has sido tú, son recuerdos de Volstagg y Thor —giró la cabeza para mirarlo —. Tus recuerdos son morados mucho más feos que eso.

— Que graciosa —se mofó.

Procedió aplicar la crema y ella se erizo una vez más pero esta vez hasta tembló.

— Es fría lo sé —se refería a la crema pero ella no se había erizado por eso, era la primera vez que la tocaban en la baja espalda sin tener un montón de ropa como barrera entre las pieles.

Aunque el toque de sus manos no era con ninguna otra intención que ayudarla a sanar, Sif sintió como los colores le subía al rostro, podía sentir la respiración de Loki dar con su zona lumbar; estaba nerviosa porque él la hacía poner nerviosa con su mera presencia.

Por su parte el príncipe se mordió los labios al detallar el hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo que ella poseía, tenía todo en su lugar y se veía dura como la roca. Él personalmente prefería a las mujeres algo voluptuosas, pero el trasero que tenía casi en la cara era simplemente perfecto a pesar de no ser tan carnoso, tenía ganas de meterle un mordisco pero se controló.

Su labor terminó y la ayudo a vestirse nuevamente.

— Es hora de ir a entrenar —la muchacha asintió y ambos se fueron juntos a la arena.

El entrenamiento esa mañana paso sin novedad, al igual que sin novedad pasó un mes más. En esos dos meses la chica maravilla se había ganado a todos los guerreros y se había unido al club exclusivo de amistades de Thor, un club del cual Loki no era miembro por voluntad propia.

Al no practicar más con ella por las mañanas a solas, y solo convivir un poco en la arena, las cosas entre ambos se habían enfriado, por lo menos por parte de Loki, Sif lo buscaba cada vez que podía con intenciones de platicar con él, pero el más joven de los príncipes se mostraba frío y distante.

Un día cualquiera a las 3 de la tarde como siempre, Loki se despidió para ir a sus clases de hechicería. Sif lo persiguió y trato de intercambiar unas palabras con él ya que tenían 4 días de solo decirse "HOLA" pero el chico la corto en el acto.

— Voy tarde Sif, luego hablamos.

Al parecer la cara de decepción de la muchacha fue notoria pues al volver con el grupo, Thor habló.

— No le hagas caso Sif, así es él.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó sin entender las palabras de Thor.

El guerrero se levantó y se vio algo incómodo, de hecho se apartó del grupo para hablar con ella.

— No lo tomes a mal Sif, Loki tiene mucha personalidad, demasiada para el gusto sencillo de los tres guerreros y el mío —la muchacha lo siguió mirando sin comprender— Digamos que mi hermano se suele aburrir rápido de ciertas situaciones o personas, y cuando eso pasa se pone distante.

— ¡Ah! Entiendo.

Se sintió mal y se le notó, por lo menos Thor lo notó. Sif trago grueso tras las palabras del Dios, no podía creer que Loki fuese tan estúpido, ella seguía interesada en compartir momentos con él y él tan fácil como que ya estaba aburrido de su compañía.

Ella no era ninguna chica descerebrada o aburrida, se consideraba una persona compleja e interesante ¿Cómo se atrevía a aburrirse de ella?, estaba que echaba chistas, y los cachetes se le encendieron en rojo.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, Loki no se había alejado de ella porque perdiera el interés, lo hizo porque Sif ahora era del equipo de Thor, la muchacha se había esforzado muchísimo para ser aceptada por el Dios del Trueno y sus amigos, era lo único que le importaba, y lo había logrado.

Se le veía lo bien que se sentía con los tres guerreros a su alrededor, ya ni Hogun le gastaba bromas y todos la trataban como alguien igual. Y Sif se sentía feliz por eso, ya ella no era alguien "distinto" como lo era él, así que no malgastaría su tiempo ni su saliva. Era evidente que Sif no solo quería el respeto de su hermano mayor, sino algo más allá de la amistad.

No tenía celos al respecto, no estaba interesado de esa manera en Sif, y a decir verdad él tenía más mujeres que su hermano, no existía ninguna que se le resistiera, la inteligencia que poseía más su habilidad natural de engaño, eran la combinación perfecta en tema de mujeres.

Llegó al salón privado de su madre y la encontró acompañada de sus damas, le sonrió y saludo a todas, pero le dedicó una mirada especial a Astrid, la pelirroja se había encargado de cruzarse en su camino por varios días, era obvio que estaba interesada y él la encontraba divinamente provocadora.

Estaba seguro que dentro de poco la tendría en su cama gimiendo su nombre, además tener de aliada a una de las doncellas de su madre, le convenía, ellas lo escuchaban todo, y le interesaba lo que Odín hablaba con su madre.

Desde hacía unos años se dio cuenta del favoritismo que el Padre De Todos tenía con su primogénito, bajo la excusa de que era el "heredero", pero Loki a diferencia de Thor no era un idiota, sabía que Odín simplemente lo consideraba débil. El monarca no veía más allá de su nariz, su hermano era un niño mimado, consentido, inmaduro e impetuoso que poco o nada serviría como Rey, pero a Loki nada de eso le importaba, allá su padre con sus decisiones, lo que odiaba era que lo dejaran por fuera en cosa importantes, él era mucho más inteligente que Thor, debían tomarlo un poco más en cuenta.

A los pocos minutos estaba solo con Frigga, se sentó y esperó que ella comenzara hablar, pero para su sorpresa lo que dijo no tenía nada que ver con la lección de ese día.

— Recibí una carta de Vanaheim hoy, donde informan que la Princesa Sigyn acepta encantada la invitación al baile de primavera.

— Que bien —respondió como si nada.

— Loki, yo no mande esa invitación y nadie en todo este reino se atrevería a mandar una invitación sin mi consentimiento, el único capaz de hacerlo eres tú.

En el acto puso cara de inocencia, y se veía adorable cuando sus labios se doblaban un poco hacía abajo y sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

— No pongas esa cara —Frigga trato de seguir con el reclamo, pero los ojos de borrego al matadero que él le ponía, la desarmaban por completo.

— Madre en verdad lo siento mucho, yo no quise pasar por encima de tu autoridad, no me atrevería, solo le escribí una carta Sigyn, sabes que siempre nos escribimos, y bueno le mencione del baile, solo le pregunte si venía, y bueno por lo visto lo tomó como una invitación directa —continuaba con cara de inocente, pero Frigga lo conocía muy bien.

— El baile es en tres semanas, las invitaciones formales serán repartidas mañana, claro que iba a invitar a los Vanir. Loki… —se puso la mano en la frente brevemente y tomó aire para continuar hablando — ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con Sigyn?

— Sólo somos amigos madre —se enderezó y se puso serio.

— Es una princesa Loki, hay libertades que no te puedes tomar con ella —volvió a suspirar con fuerza, parecía que le costaba hablar—. Precisamente tú eres algo más discreto que tu hermano mayor, pero eso no implica que puedes hacer cosas creyendo que nadie se enterará…

— Espera un momento madre —ya entendía por dónde venían las cosas— Sigyn y yo somos amigos, nos llevamos bien y mis intenciones son las más serias con ella, ciertamente espero que en un futuro haya un compromiso, pero no me atrevería a sobrepasarme con ella, solo tiene 16 años ¿me crees tan ruin?

Frigga se quedó de piedra tras las palabras del menor de sus hijos.

— Por su puesto que no te creo ruin, sé que eres un muchacho bien criado y con valores, un verdadero caballero, pero… ¿¡un compromiso!? Eres tan joven para pensar en eso.

— Madre, yo espero poder adelantarme a los deseos de mi padre y casarme a futuro con quien quiero, Sigyn tiene la posición perfecta para ser la esposa de un príncipe asgardiano, y a decir verdad quiero dar señales para que mi padre y el padre de ella se vayan haciendo la idea de que esto pasará.

— ¿¡Por qué estás pensando en el matrimonio!? —no entendía semejante interés.

— ¡Oh por favor! —se levantó ofuscado— ¿Crees que voy a esperar que Thor se quede con el mejor partido y a mí me casen con una chica cualquiera? Sigyn es segunda en sucesión al trono de Vaneheim, es un partido excelente tanto para mi hermano como para mí, pero ciertamente sé que…—hizo una pausa larga—… madre no me hagas decir lo que pienso —se calló, era lo más prudente.

— No deberías preocuparte por estas cosas, mi vida —se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la espalda en signo de apoyo, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo miró de frente —. Además, la posición política de Sigyn no debe ser el motivo que te impulse a querer casarte con ella; en verdad espero que mis hijos se casen por amor.

— Madre —le tomó las manos y las sujeto sobre su pecho—. Mi inocente y dulce madre, ¿en verdad piensas que padre no nos va a usar como ficha de cambio a su mejor conveniencia? —Frigga parpadeo sorprendida— Sigyn es mi elección, es hermosa, delicada, sumisa, inteligente y encantadora, simplemente perfecta y eso es lo que deseo para mí, no sólo es por su posición política.

— No tenía idea de que te gustara tanto.

— Pues nos llevamos muy bien desde niños, y creo que a futuro, seriamos un buen matrimonio, por eso quiero dar las señales correctas.

— ¿Ella te corresponde?

— Mando una carta diciendo que viene, ¿o no? —sabía que sí, le había dado su primer beso cuando ella sólo tenía 15, y estaba seguro que también sería el primer hombre para ella, cuando ella estuviese lista para dar ese paso; que seguramente sería mucho antes de un matrimonio.

La reina sonrió complacida y lo beso en la mejilla, se sentía orgullosa de que Loki fuese tan increíblemente maduro para su edad, siempre estaba un paso adelante a los hechos, siempre perspicaz y audaz. Era un hijo maravilloso.

— Me complace saber que estas tan decidido, hijo mío —se alejó de él para tomar unos frascos de vidrio— Aunque tenía la esperanza que invitaras a Lady Sif al baile.

— ¿¡A Sif!? Madre, por favor ¿te parece poco todo lo que he hecho por ella?

— No amor, no me malinterpretes, es solo que cuando te he visto con ella, se ve que tienen muy buena química, se llevan bien.

— Sí, pero mi hermano está interesado en ella, al igual que Fandral.

— Ellos están interesados en cualquiera que use falda —Loki se echó a reír, semejante osadía no solía salir de los labios de su madre.

— En eso tienes toda la razón.

— Entonces ¿Sif con quién ira al baile?

— La verdad no lo sé ni me interesa, pero supongo que ira con Thor; ya yo hice mi trabajo con esa chica, ya mi hermano y los 3 guerreros la acogieron y la aceptan; no tengo nada más que ver con ellos.

Frigga respiró resignada, Loki era decidido y si decía que ya no estaba interesado, no había nada que ella le pudiera decir para volverlo a interesar en que fuese amigo de la muchacha. Una pena, las veces que los había visto juntos en verdad se veía química y camaradería entre ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLA A TODAS**_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO 2014! Que Dios este año nos colme de bendiciones a todos, de mucha salud y nos de Musa para continuar escribiendo ;D **_

_** Estoy feliz con este nuevo inicio, la acogida a este fic ha sido grandiosa, quiero dar gracias especiales a Nilda Padrón, Marie THD; Dani Malfoy Granger y Maureen Stark por sus reviews, me encanta que me den su opinión.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias también a las chicas nuevas que me han dado Favorite/Follow en este fic: Maureen Stark, Dani Malfoy Granger, Asuna-Ririchiyo, Aleinad19.**_

_**Y también gracias a las personas de estos países: Colombia, Rusia, China, Polonia, Hungría, Turquía, que son nuevos lectores… cada vez que pienso que personas de países tan lejanos me leen uufff! Me emociono muchísimo.**_

_**Siempre respondo los reviews que me dejan, así que anímense a dejar alguna opinión.**_

_**Espero que este fic les guste capítulo tras capítulo y nunca decepcionarlos con la historia. En esta nueva publicación llega Sigyn, les diré que este Loki adolescente tiene muchas chicas detrás de él jejejejejejejeje (es que así me lo imagino).**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS DESDE CARACAS.**_

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana después, como cada mañana llegaba Sif a la arena de entrenamiento, iba muy feliz pues tenía una armadura nueva en dorado, mucho más elegante que la que usaba normalmente y a la vez mucho más femenina. Apenas puso el pie en la arena Fandral y Thor salieron a su encuentro.

— Sif —dijeron al unísono y la chica los miró sonreída.

— Sí, buenos días.

Thor empujo a Fandral para así hablar primero pero el guerrero devolvió el golpe antes de que el Dios del trueno hablara, un empujón llevo al otro y terminaron ambos revolviéndose en el suelo a pies de Sif que los miraba entre sorprendida y confundida.

— BASTA —gritó Volstagg pero los boxeadores no le hicieron caso.

Sif por su parte pasó aún lado de la pelea y llegó a las gradas para sentarse junto a un silencioso Hogun.

— YA BASTA —volvió a gritar Volstagg, pero una vez más fue ignorado.

Loki que observaba el cuadro desde lejos respiró profundo y se acercó al par de barbaros que se revolcaban en el suelo, les lanzó un pequeño hechizo de fuego y humo dejándoles negras las caras a ambos, pero solo así se soltaron y Volstagg se metió en medio.

— Buenos días Sif —saludó Loki sentándose junto a ella.

— Buenos días Loki —como siempre le regaló una franca sonrisa que él respondió igual, le gustaba saludarla en las mañanas, algunas veces solo cruzaban esa saludo.

Tanto Thor como Fandral dejaron de golpearse y se acercaron a las gradas.

— Sif —volvieron a llamarla ambos a la vez.

— ¿¡Qué!? —preguntó la joven algo ofuscada.

— Es que…—una vez más al unísono— Quería saber…. Bueno —Thor y Fandral se miraron con odio, estaban haciendo el ridículo ¿¡ELLOS HACIENDO EL RIDICULO!? Los galanes consagrados de Asgard.

— Sif intervino Loki sintiendo ganas de vomitar por la escena— Este par de idiotas lo que te quieren pedir es que vayas al baile de primavera con ellos, así que hazme un favor, elige con quien quieres ir y vamos a entrenar.

La chica se quedó de piedra, ni se acordaba del bendito baile y ahora tenía a dos chicos guapísimos y galantes pidiéndole que fuese con ellos, era toda una sorpresa. Paso la mirada de un rubio al otro y miró de soslayo al moreno, su cerebro en vez de elegir se cuestionó con quién iría Loki al baile, pues no se lo estaba pidiendo a ella y el mago jamás aparecía solo a un Baile Real aunque también era cierto que jamás repetía pareja.

— No sé, no puedo elegir —la respuesta hizo que Loki bufara.

— Por favor Sif sácanos de esté sufrimiento —dijo refiriéndose a Volstagg, Hogun y él que esperaban para comenzar con el entrenamiento del día.

— No puedo elegir, me siento honrada de que ambos deseen ir conmigo al baile e igual me sentiría honrada de ir con cualquiera de los dos.

— Pues habló el guerrero pelirrojo . Si no puedes decidir, impón una prueba, el que la gane, será quien asista contigo al baile.

Los rubios estuvieron de acuerdo y Sif se sintió más incómoda que antes.

— Sif apuro Loki y eso le termino de romper los nervios a la muchacha.

— Ya que Loki parece estar muy apurado por entrenar, pon la prueba tú—respondió ella.

El mago rio malicioso, enseguida Thor y Fandral le brincaron encima proponiendo diferentes pruebas "arco, espada, una carrera, mejor una cacería de Bilgesnipes" toda clase de tonterías, pero él tenía en mente una prueba mucho más difícil para ese par de barbaros.

— Calma muchachos… calma —se levantó de su asiento—, será mucho más fácil… todos hemos estudiado a los 9 reinos simplemente díganme, para los misgardianos ¿Qué es un año bisiesto?

La algarabía de los rubios se acabó en el acto se miraron sin tener idea de la respuesta.

— ¿Son dos años en uno?… —soltó Fandral y Loki se partió de risa.

Al ser casi inmortales la medición del tiempo de los humanos resultaba muy confuso para ellos, los asgardianos medían su tiempo por eras solares, lo que equivaldría a un año para ellos eran unas 6 décadas para los humanos, así que Loki les supo jugar una buena broma con esa pregunta.

— Para que no digan que soy malo, les doy una hora, para que averigüen la respuesta —Vio a los rubios salir corriendo de la arena y les grito—. LES RECOMIENDO LA BIBLIOTECA, ESTA EN EL ALA ESTE, TERCER NIVEL, PASANDO LOS JARDINES AZULES —se volvió a partir de risas, ese par de bestias no visitaban la biblioteca desde que tendrían unos 10 años de edad y a lo sumo la habrían visitado 3 veces en su vida.

Volstagg y Hogun también reían a carcajadas, Thor y Fandral se comportaban como un par de idiotas, pero ganar el derecho de ir con Sif al baile había pasado de ser un deseo a ser una contienda de machos.

— Oficialmente eres un trofeo —le dijo Loki a la guerrera al pasar junto a ella y a Sif no le gusto para nada el comentario.

— Yo no soy un trofeo —le respondió ofendida.

Loki miro a los 2 guerreros junto a él y volvió a reír.

— Lo siento Sif, lamento informarte que todas las mujeres lo son —tanto el pelirrojo como el joven de Vanaheim asintieron y ella terminó de ofenderse.

— Pues yo no soy una mujer corriente.

— Por eso eres un premio mayor, no lo digo por ofenderte Sif, juro que esa no es mi intención —ciertamente esa no era la intención del Príncipe.

— Basta de estupideces y vamos a practicar —la chica descargó su ofensa con la espada y acertó buenos golpes a Loki.

Thor fue el primero en aparecer en la arena y corrió hasta su hermano para dar la respuesta, estaba jadeando por tanto correr.

— Un año bisiesto es un año que tiene un día adicional y eso pasa cada 4 años, para ser exactos en el mes de Febrero que normalmente tiene 28 días, en un año bisiesto tendrá 29 —apenas termino de hablar se empinó una jarra de agua que se desbordo por los lados de su cara bañándole el pecho.

— Es correcto, ¿se lo preguntaste a madre? —El rubio asintió mientras se limpiaba la boca con el antebrazo—, Lady Sif me complace informal que el Príncipe Thor futuro Rey de Asgard, será su acompañante al baile.

La joven guerrera sonrió forzosamente, no era que ir con Thor le desagradara, es que se acaba de dar cuenta de la diferencia abismal entre los hermanos y a decir verdad hubiese preferido ir con Loki, pero él ni siquiera se lo pidió.

**0000000000**

Faltando dos días para el baile, la comitiva de Vanaheim llegó. La reina y sus hijos esperaban en el palacio a que llegaran, junto con otras figuras importante de Asgard, incluidos los 3 guerreros y Lady Sif que portaban sus armaduras más elegantes y relucientes.

Entre los visitantes venían el Príncipe Frey y la Princesa Sigyn, ambos hijos de la Reina Freyja Diosa del Amor y la Sexualidad, la más hermosa de las mujeres según muchos.

Los príncipes Vanir llegaron a palacio junto a su comitiva, como el protocolo dictaba la Reina Frigga les dio la bienvenida, luego Thor y por último Loki.

Sif se quedó impresionada con los príncipes Vanir ambos eran increíblemente hermosos, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules como el mar, vestidos con túnicas color plata bordadas con el mayor de los cuidados. Volteó a ver a Hogun que por primera vez lo veía emocionado, estaba contento de tener a sus soberanos allí.

— Es más hermosa que su madre —le susurró el guerrero vanir a Sif —, ninguna mujer es más bella que Freyja pero dicen que su hija es incluso más hermosa que ella.

— Jamás he visto a Freyja, pero la Princesa Sigyn es realmente hermosa —le contestó.

Se sentía agradecida de estar allí, de ser tomada en cuenta para ser convocada a semejante recibimiento, pero la sonrisa se le esfumo un poco del rostro cuando vio a Loki besar la mano de la princesa para luego hablar con el príncipe Frey y ver como este accedía dando su permiso para que Loki llevara a Sigyn como pareja al baile.

Respiró profundo y volvió a sonreír, ella iría con el heredero de Asgard era lo más alto que una mujer asgardiana podía aspirar, e igual se sentía molesta porque Loki no la hubiese elegido a ella. Miró una vez más a Sigyn y suspiro ‹‹_¿Cómo competir con ella?››_ Era simplemente imposible, era perfecta, claro para quien gustase de una belleza tan obvia y deslumbrante.

Thor camino hasta los guerreros y los presento a los príncipes Vanir, para el placer de Sif el heredero de Vanaheim halago su belleza, siendo un hombre que creció junto a las mujeres más bellas de los 9 reinos, que alabara su belleza era todo un orgullo.

El festín de esa tarde estuvo ameno, Thor la hizo reír a carcajadas y se emborracho un poco gracias a tanta cerveza. Decidió que no bebería hidromiel ni vino, sino cerveza ya que era la bebida de los guerreros. Sif estaba contenta con el rumbo que había tomado su vida, estaba sentada en una mesa aparte con los 3 guerreros, Thor y los 2 capitanes de la guardia real.

Fandral como siempre tenía a una mujer a cada lado, y Hogun tenía a una chica sentada sobre sus piernas, todas eran cortesanas pero eso a ella no le molesto, la verdad es que no le dio ningún tipo de importancia, se levantó a buscar más cerveza.

Cuando iba de regreso a su mesa con 4 jarras enormes de cerveza en sus manos, vio la mesa donde estaban los reyes que presidian la recepción, y diviso a Loki sentado junto a Sigyn, vio que la princesa reía pero apenas un sonido de campanitas salían de sus labios, estaba sentada correctamente, bebiendo un poco de hidromiel como correspondía a una dama.

Sif sopló apartándose los cabellos desordenados que le caían en la cara para ver como en un gesto más que delicado la princesa Vanir se colocaba el cabello platinado tras la oreja. Por fin llego a su mesa y les cedió a sus amigos la cerveza que cargaba, volvió a mirar a la joven extranjera y detalló cómo se sonroja ante Loki, de seguro que a causa de un cumplido.

Bufó un poco y volvió su atención a Thor que contaba la anécdota de una vieja batalla, se sentía frustrada ella era una Lady, pero ni cerca de ser una dama como era Sigyn, toda delicada, perfecta, sumisa, ruborizándose ante un halago. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— Vamos Sif, es una buena historia, no pongas esa cara —le dijo Thor pensando que su relato no le gustaba.

— No es por eso Thor, es por algo que acabo de recordar, no tiene importancia —le sonrió, el mayor de los príncipes era adorable, por encima se le notaba la nobleza que habitaba en su corazón.

Lamentó sentirse atraída por un corazón engañoso y complicado en vez de por uno cortés, sincero e ingenuo, pero así eran las cosas, le llamaba la atención Loki aunque él nunca se fijaría en una mujer como ella, sino en una muñeca perfecta como Sigyn, se sintió contrariada nuevamente pero se obligó a distraerse y volver a reír con las ocurrencias de sus compañeros.

En el par de días siguiente, Loki no apareció en los entrenamientos, de seguro que estaba muy ocupado haciendo de anfitrión a la princesa Vanir, eso la llenaba de furia y celos, aunque no lo admitiera. Solo lo había visto a la hora del almuerzo pero él ni siquiera se acercó a saludarla, Loki siempre comía junto a ella y por culpa de la rubia ahora ni siquiera la saludaba, su mal humor se hizo palpable.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy callada —le preguntó Thor.

— No es nada, estoy preocupada por el vestido que me pondré esta noche —mintió.

— Estoy seguro que con lo que uses te verás hermosa y serás la más bella de la fiesta —le apretó la mano con la suya y Sif sonrió.

— Eres muy amable, pero de seguro no seré la más bella —no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la princesa, Thor captó la seña y le sonrió sincero.

— Para mi serás la más bella.

Sif se sintió tan bien con esas palabras que le dio un beso en la mejilla por gratitud. Y Loki vio el gesto, negó con la cabeza pensando que ya Lady Sif había caído en las redes de su hermano _‹‹Te creía más inteligente›› _ pensó algo desilusionado de la guerrera, la consideraba una mujer única que merecía a un hombre mejor aunque Thor fuese el futuro Rey de Asgard, no era más que un tonto musculoso, pero en fin, no era su problema de quien se enamora Sif o no.

La noche llegó y Lady Sif se vistió con un hermoso vestido rojo que se apretaba a su figura, sus labios también fueron pintados en rojo y su cabello oscuro y liso caís libre por su espalda. Sus padres se sentían orgullosos de ella; a la hora acordada anunciaron la llegada del Príncipe Thor que llegaba por ella.

Complacida Sif vio como a Thor la mandíbula se le iba al piso al verla, sus zapatos eran rojos brillantes al punto de parecer hecho de rubíes, el vestido largo con una abertura central que se elevaba hasta mitad de muslo así cuando caminaba se podían admirar sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, el vestido rojo continuaba apretado como un corsé hasta sus pechos que sobresalían sensualmente gracias al amarre del traje. El cabello oscuro enmarcando su rostro, los ojos ahumados en negro hacía que fuesen más azules y los labios en rojo incitaban a pecar como si de una manzana prohibida se tratase.

— Decir que estas hermosa es poco, eres un sueño Sif —semejantes palabras le sacaron los colores al rostro— Seré el más envidiado de la noche, no me queda duda.

— Muchísimas gracias —se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, él era su amigo y le tenía mucho cariño.

Llegaron a Palacio y como correspondía el príncipe heredero fue anunciado a viva voz antes de entrar al baile.

— EL PRÍNCIPE THOR Y LADY SIF.

La joven guerrera tenía nervios en el estómago, respiró profundo y entró con su acompañante al gran salón. Todo el mundo giró a mirarlos y se hizo un silencio en el lugar que duro poco pues los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir la llegada de su futuro Rey. Sif se sentía feliz y comenzó a bajar las escaleras doradas tomada del brazo del dios del trueno, pero la sonrisa casi se le borra de la cara al divisar a Loki junto a Sigyn, la princesa estaba vestida de blanco, un traje completamente bordado en cristal de roca, parecía un ángel bajada del Valhalla.

Volvió a suspirar y ensancho su sonrisa. Thor la guio hasta la mesa donde estaban los reyes y príncipes Vanir, saludó a todos.

— Estás bellísima Sif —le dijo Loki dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al mago le costó despegar sus ojos de las largas y bronceadas piernas de Sif y tuvo que disimular cuando la detallo de arriba abajo.

— Gracias, tú estás muy guapo —y sí que lo estaba, todo vestido de cuero negro.

— Princesa Sigyn —saludó a la muchacha con una reverencia.

— Lady Sif —contestó de la misma forma—, razón tiene el príncipe Loki, está muy hermosa esta noche —sus palabras fueron sinceras.

— Gracias, usted también lo está princesa.

La chica Vanir le sonrió con más ganas que antes, y su gesto la hizo resplandecer, a Sif le hubiese gustado odiarla, pero no podía, era encantadora.

La fiesta comenzó a transcurrir normal, ya que era un baile todos comenzaron a bailar, Lady Sif agradeció que Thor no fuese un bailarín excepcional porque ella no lo era y no deseaba hacer el ridículo en público. La noche pasaba rápido entre risas, comida, licor y vueltas, muchas vueltas al ritmo de la música.

Loki bailaba con Sigyn y platicaban acerca de botánica, la flora de Vanaheim era increíble. El Dios del fuego había pasado el verano pasado con los Vanir por invitación del Príncipe Frey, aunque Frey contara con 25 años se llevaba muy bien con Loki ya que el mago era muy maduro para su edad; ambos disfrutaban de la caza, el ajedrez, las lecturas y los juego mentales.

Así fue que Loki tuvo la oportunidad de compartir más con Sigyn y sentimientos nacieron por ella, al punto de atreverse a besarla, aunque fue un simple pico entre ambos. Sigyn era una princesa y no podía deshonrarla de ninguna manera, de hecho Loki no deseaba sobrepasarse con ella, a futuro cuando fuesen más adultos y el compromiso fuese anunciado, la seduciría y estaría con ella, pero sólo cuando Sigyn estuviese lista y el compromiso establecido.

— Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo —pidió la princesa.

— Claro —Loki la escolto hasta un pequeño balcón ubicado en el piso superior del salón de baile.

— Está mucho mejor, ya no soportaba más ruido —mintió Sigyn, lo que deseaba era estar a solas con él.

— La fiesta está muy animada —él sabía que ella le había mentido—. Espero que la estés pasando bien.

— La estoy pasando genial Loki —bajo la mirada sintiéndose tímida, veces odiaba su timidez, solo quería abrazarlo y que él la besara.

— Yo también la estoy pasando genial, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo —la chica subió el rostro y lo miro sonreída— ¡Por todos los dioses! Eres demasiado hermosa —declaró.

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Sigyn que se obligó a no bajar la mirada.

— Gracias —se atrevió a extender la mano y tomar la de él. Entrelazaron sus dedos y volvieron a sonreírse— Me gustaría tanto poder pasar más tiempo contigo la expresión fue casi un suspiro de anhelo.

— Y pasaremos más tiempo juntos, encontrare cualquier excusa para ir a Vanaheim a visitarte —le acarició la mejilla, ella era blanca como la nieve más pura del invierno. Loki no pudo evitar pasar el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de ella que esa noche poseía el color de las fresas.

— Bésame —susurró mientras se ponía roja como un tomate por la vergüenza de su atrevimiento.

Loki sonrió halagado por la petición, acortó el poco espacio que había entre ambos, se inclinó y le dio un casto beso sobre los labios. Sigyn sentía que el corazón le saldría por la boca de los nervios, el beso que acababa de recibir le supo a poco, su mano libre corrió hasta la nuca de él y lo presionó hasta hacerlo inclinar una vez más.

— Quiero un beso de verdad —musitó casi sobre los labios de él.

Aquel pedido fue como el canto de los ángeles para el mago que moría por besarla de verdad. Se soltó de la mano de ella para tomarla por la cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo, junto sus labios y con delicadeza succionó los de ella, una vez, dos veces, a la tercera introdujo su lengua en la boca virgen y la sensación erizo la piel de la princesa que sintió desvanecerse entre los fuertes brazos del mago.

En otro balcón del salón dos pares de ojos detallaban la escena, uno sonreía y el otro rabiaba.

— Esta misma noche hablare con él, no puede hacer lo que está haciendo Odín estaban molesto por el comportamiento de su hijo menor.

— ¿Por qué no lo puede hacer? —cuestionó Frigga.

— Ella es una princesa no puede deshonrarla.

— No hay deshonra en un beso, Odín ¿O no recuerdas cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes?

— Ella no es para él.

— ¿Qué? —la reina se alarmó, sabía lo que Loki quería con Sigyn.

— Sigyn es una heredera en potencia al trono de Vanaheim, si algo le pasara a Frey ella sería la Reina —contestó Odín.

— Loki también es un heredero al trono de Asgard.

— Tengo planes que Thor y Sigyn se unan en matrimonio —declaró su plan sin tapujo.

— No, Loki y Sigyn están enamorados y Loki me ha dicho que tiene intenciones de pedir su mano a futuro. Te prohíbo hacerles esto a nuestros hijos, acabas de ver que Sigyn besó a Loki, ella también lo ama, no puedes deshacer lo que está hecho.

— Loki aspira demasiado, ella será una esposa ideal para el futuro Rey de Asgard —porfió el Rey.

— Tan bien lo sería Sif, y así ambos reyes de Asgard serían asgardianos, Lady Sif sería una esposa perfecta para Thor. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta esposo mío, que nuestros hijos y eligieron?... y han elegido bien.

Odín solo asintió pensativo, en verdad quería a Sigyn para Thor.

— Loki y Sigyn son unos niños, ese enamoramiento se les pasará.

— Esposo mío, hace mucho tiempo que Loki es un hombre y Sigyn es una señorita, créeme que ambos saben lo que hacen. Casarla con Thor sólo crearía un triángulo amoroso y la ruptura entre hermanos ¿Acaso quieres eso para nuestros hijos?

— Claro que no —suspiró contrariado, pero no podía estar tan ciego— Como siempre amada mía tienes razón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos;**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes y los Favorite/Follow, se los agradezco muchooo.**

**En este capítulo descubriremos un nuevo personaje que es Angrboda, es mi versión personal sobre ella, y para darles una mejor idea de cómo la veo, pueden buscar alguna foto de la actriz Janina Ganankar, su físico es exacto a la Angrboda que vive en mi cabeza.**

**En este fic en el capítulo 1 me dejaron 2 review, en el cap 2 me dejaron 4 rw y en el cap 3 fueron 6 rw, será que en este cap 4 me dejan 8 rw? Jajaja soñar no cuesta nada.**

**Un besote**

**Espero les guste el cap.**

**Capítulo 4**

El baile de primavera había resultado muy ameno para todos los asistentes pero ya la noche se hacía longeva y muchos se habían retirado del salón. Los reyes y el príncipe Frey hacia un par de horas que se habían ido a descansar.

Sif reía a carcajadas con Thor y los tres guerreros, la verdad es que estaba un poco ebria y su voz subía de volumen con facilidad, pero la algarabía se le pasó al ver a Loki acercarse con Lady Sigyn del brazo.

— Hermano nos retiramos, buenas noches —asintió con la cabeza y el saludo fue correspondido por Thor para luego besar la mano de la Princesa Sigyn.

Los tres guerreros repitieron el gesto de Thor con la princesa y luego palmearon con fuerza la espalda de Loki soltando comentarios indiscretos con respecto a él y la vanir.

— Cállense cuerda de cretinos mal educados —soltó en broma el príncipe más joven. Luego miró a su amiga— Buenas noches lady Sif —se despidió, sin más se marchó con la princesa y dejo solos a los guerreros.

Hogun vio a sus compañeros y sonreído les dijo:

— Loki tiene demasiada suerte con las mujeres, mira que conquistar a la Princesa de Vanaheim es todo un logro, desde que tiene 12 años caballeros, príncipes y reyes de los 9 reinos la han pretendido, pero es la primera vez que la veo responder favorablemente el cortejo.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué esperabas? Es mi hermano quien la corteja, te aseguro que no hay mujer que Loki no pueda conquistar, tiene un pico de oro que convencería a cualquiera —se sentía muy orgulloso de su hermanito.

— Pues brindemos por Loki —propuso Fandral y todos chocaron sus vasos.

Sif por primera vez no se sentía cómoda con la conversación de la noche, pues continuaron con los halagos a la Princesa Sigyn recalcando lo hermosa, dulce y delicada que era. La guerrera vio sus manos callosas y ásperas por culpa de la espada y se sintió peor, ser lo que deseaba ser tenía un precio alto, no solo ganarse el respeto de todos sino sacrificar gran parte de su femineidad.

— Es hora de retirarme —dijo de golpe y se levantó.

Thor se levantó detrás de ella y los 3 guerreros junto con él.

— Buenas noches muchachos —susurró Sif, miró al príncipe y camino alejándose de ellos.

— Me voy —alcanzó a decir Thor y salió corriendo detrás de ella, era su pareja esa noche no permitiría que se fuese sola.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya Sif terminaba de subir las escaleras para salir del gran salón.

— ¡Ey! —llamó su atención— ¿Dijimos algo que te ofendiera?

— Para nada, decir 600 veces que Sigyn es hermosa y perfecta no es algo que ofenda a nadie, menos cuando es una absoluta verdad —casi corría en vez de caminar y soltó cada palabra con veneno.

— Espera —la tomó de los brazos deteniéndola, ya iban por los pasillos— No puedo creer que estés celosa.

— Claro que no lo estoy —estaba furiosa que no era lo mismo.

Thor se echó a reír y se le acerco más.

— Ciertamente la princesa de Vanaheim es hermosa como pocas, pero esta noche tú eras la dama más hermosa del baile… solo mírate —la hizo girar sobre su propio eje y ella cambió su expresión de disgusto a casi una sonrisa.

— No digas mentiras para agradarme —con aquello que le había dicho, ya no estaba tan molesta.

— No es una mentira, jamás digo mentiras.

Tomó el rostro de ella con una mano y le acaricio la mejilla, se acercó a un más hechizado por los hermosos ojos azules de la guerrera, deseaba besarla y casi lo logra.

— No lo hagas —retrocedió alejándose de él.

— Lo siento —estaba consternado por su rechazo jamás en su vida una mujer había rechazado un beso suyo—. No fue mi intención ofenderte.

— Para nada me has ofendido, por el contrario es un halago pero… —bajo la mirada avergonzada.

— No tienes que explicarme nada Sif —la hizo levantar el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente—. Te acompaño.

En silencio caminaron juntos hasta los aposentos de la joven en palacio, como un caballero le besó la mano y se despidió. Apenas estuvo sola en la seguridad de su habitación agarró un adorno y lo aventó contra la pared, se dejó caer en el piso molesta no podía creer que había rechazado un beso de Thor, pero la verdad era que por mucho que le pareciera apuesto y gallardo, eran los labios delgados de Loki los que deseaba.

**0000000000**

Por su parte Loki se había tardado mucho en despedirse de Sigyn, había tanto que hablar con ella que el tiempo no le alcanzaba, pero al final una nodriza de la princesa apareció para apurarla y solo así se despidieron.

El joven príncipe caminaba animado a sus aposentos y alguien que tenía meses sin ver saltó a su mente, Angrboda, sonrió de medio lado al recordar a la hechicera.

* * *

De niño le gustaba internarse en el bosque y perderse en la naturaleza buscando las plantas mágicas y medicinales que aparecían en sus libros, un día cuando tenía unos 9 años se cayó por el borde de un barranco al tratar de alcanzar una flor que solo nacía al borde del mismo. Aporreado y a punto de soltar las lágrimas vio una exótica mujer acercarse y sin mediar palabras le dio la flor que antes había tratado de alcanzar.

— Gracia —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba los ropajes.

— ¿Quién eres chiquillo? —preguntó la mujer.

— Soy el príncipe Loki, no me digas chiquillo, para ti soy "su majestad o su alteza real" —su voz fue calmada, pero con toda la ceremonia que requería un príncipe.

— ¡oh! —la mujer lo miró interesada— Su joven majestad tiene mucho carácter, será un gran rey.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —era una mujer alta, con la piel del color de la canela, el cabello largo, liso y negro como el azabache; sus ojos eran grandes, almendrados, y oscuros al punto de no poder distinguir la pupila, olía a musgo y naturaleza.

— Soy Angrboda.

— ¿De dónde eres? —sentía curiosidad, era diferente a cualquier persona que hubiese visto antes, solo vestía un camisón desgastado marrón que apenas la cubría y portaba una corona de flores en su cabeza.

— Vivo en el bosque, su alteza.

— Nadie vive en este bosque, es propiedad del palacio, está prohibido vivir aquí —sabía que no habían ni guardabosques en ese lugar por eso le gustaba tanto, en ese lugar podía estar completamente solo y eso no ocurría con frecuencia al ser un príncipe.

— Me agrada estar aquí, es tranquilo —se sentó sobre una piedra y cruzo las piernas, el niño no pudo evitar pasar la vista por las largas, torneadas y morenas piernas, era la primera vez que le veía las piernas a una mujer.

— Pero no puedes —insistió.

— Este es mi hogar, el bosque es mi casa, claro no estoy aquí todo el tiempo pero vengo cada vez que quiero, lo he visto venir docenas de veces. Por las flores que recolecta su majestad, asumo que estudias magia.

— Seré un gran mago como mi madre.

— Apuesto que será aún mejor que la gran reina Frigga.

— No me hagas halagos, igual tengo que decir que hay alguien viviendo aquí, no sé cómo Heinmdal no ha reportado tu presencia —La mujer sonrió maliciosa.

— No la reporta porque no me puede ver.

— Imposible —repicó molesto—. Él lo ve todo desde el Bifröst.

— Hagamos un trato, su majestad —se levantó y se paró frente a él— Pregúntele al guardián si ha visto a una mujer como yo en este bosque, si le responde que no, entonces me creerá en mí y no me delatará, no le hago mal a nadie.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no te vea? —ahora si estaba muy interesado en esa enigmática mujer.

— Por un hechizo, uno muy poderoso.

— Le preguntare a Heimdal sin delatarte, si es verdad que no te ha visto me enseñaras ese hechizo.

— Como su majestad ordene —hizo una reverencia y se esfumó en el aire, eso sí que sorprendió al pequeño príncipe, pocas personas tenían ese extraño don.

* * *

Apuró el paso para llegar a su habitación algo le decía que ella estaba cerca, con la hechicera todo era así instintivo, emocional, arriesgado y muy sensual. Ella había sido su primera mujer, apenas tenía 14 años cuando lo desvirgo en el bosque sobre la tierra humedad, rodeados de árboles y con el follaje otoñal cayendo sobre ellos. Loki tenía que admitir que había sido sensacional y desde entonces eran amantes.

Unos amantes esporádicos, pues la misteriosa dama del bosque era un espíritu libre que iba y venía a su antojo, nadie podía retenerla mucho tiempo, ni siquiera él y ese desapego de ella lo había hecho sufrir tiempo atrás. Como era lógico se había enamorado de la hechicera, pero el dolor del desamor se lo estaba curando la joven y delicada Princesa de Vanaheim.

Por fin llegó a su cuarto y apenas abrió la puerta la vio tendida sobre su lecho, rodeada de pieles blancas que apenas le cubrían el cuerpo desnudo. Se mordió los labios y sin mediar palabra se montó sobre la cama a gatas, con un movimiento de su mano hizo que las pieles blancas que la cubrían se movieran solas dejando expuesto el hermoso y cuerpo curvilíneo. Cuando estuvo sobre ella, fue el turno de la hechicera que usando su magia hizo que todas las prendas de vestir de Loki desaparecieran dejándolo desnudo para ella.

Se besaron con desespero pero el aire se hizo necesario y se despegaron un poco.

— Su majestad ¿me extraño? —preguntó embelesada por el verde profundo que la miraba.

— Tanto cómo tú me extrañaste a mí.

— Entonces su alteza me extraño muchísimo —se volvieron a unir en un beso candente he hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer.

Docenas de mujeres había tenido el Príncipe Loki desde los 14 años, pero ninguna era como su dama del bosque, el sexo con ella era mágico, pero esa noche confirmo lo que sentía desde hace un año atrás, esa magia se debía en gran parte a los sentimientos que tenía por ella, sentimientos que ahora estaban eclipsados por Sigyn una belleza completamente distinta a Angrboda.

La mañana llegó y Loki se despertó solo en su cama, apenas había dormido 2 horas pero debía levantarse, no era bien visto que un príncipe se despertara tarde, claro eso a su hermano le importaba un comino, después de una fiesta como la de anoche no se levantaría antes del mediodía.

Ordenó que le prepararan un baño y lo tuvieron listo en pocos minutos, se miró el cuerpo desnudo en el espejo de pie y pudo ver los estragos que la pasión había dejado en su piel, arañazos, chupones y moretones, siempre era así de intenso y salvaje con la hechicera, y le seguía gustando eso de ella.

Al estar listo se presentó en el comedor real a desayunar, estaban allí sus padres pero no su hermano, también estaba Frey y Sigyn, saludo a todos debidamente y se sentó a comer. La conversación comenzó entretenida hasta que su madre le pelo los ojos y disimuladamente señalo con el dedo su propio lado derecho del cuello, Loki capto el mensaje en el acto, seguro algún chupón estaba a la vista se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y su madre asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

Al terminar el desayuno quería ir con Sigyn y Frey al campo de entrenamiento, pero la reina lo interceptó primero, y metiéndolo a una habitación lo interrogo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te presentes así al desayuno? —obviamente se refería al moretón.

— Madre, Thor se ha presentado hasta sin camisa y arañado.

— Y has escuchado a tu padre y a mi discutir con él. Loki Odinson solo dime que eso no te lo hizo Sigyn.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido.

— ¿¡Sigyn!? Madre, qué te hace pensar…

— Ayer los vi besarse en el balcón. Loki por lo más sagrado dime que no te atreviste…

— ¡Claro que no madre! Me ofende el hecho de que tan solo lo pienses.

Frigga respiró aliviada.

— ¿Entonces? —dijo seria.

— Espero que no me pidas que te cuente.

Frigga bufó molesta, claro que no esperaba que le contara nada.

— Debes ser más cuidadoso —le tocó con el dedo el chupón y se lo desapareció—. Sí Sigyn te ve algo así se desencantara de ti, en verdad pensé que te había criado mejor, anoche besaste a la chica con la que según te esperas casar y luego fuiste a estar con otra.

— Madre por favor, las cosas no son así.

— Claro que sí.

Estaba disgustada pero él sabía cómo contentarla, creo una ilusión en el cuarto haciendo nevar y materializo una rosa roja de cristal frente a ella.

— Lo siento mucho madre —la abrazó desde atrás y posó su cara sobre su hombro—, en verdad lo siento— le regalo un par de besos en la mejilla y la vio sonreír, no había nada que contentará más a Frigga que ver lo bien que su hijo usaba la magia—. Te amo mamá.

— Yo también te amo vida mía.

Salió del cuarto sintiéndose librado de una buena reprimenda materna y fue a buscar a Sigyn y Frey, se fue a la arena de entrenamiento donde estaban Sif, Hogun y Volstagg.

Todos se saludaron y Sigyn se sentó en las gradas a mirar como los hombres entrenaban, bueno los hombres y Lady Sif, se maravilló que una chica fuese guerrera, ella jamás podría hacer algo tan violento como blandir una espada.

La práctica se desarrollaba con normalidad, hasta que Sif soltó un grito de dolor y dejo caer la espada, Loki que se batía en duelo con Frey se frenó y se le acercó a la chica que estaba con Hogun.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Loki.

— Mírale la mano, desde temprano le estoy diciendo que vaya a los salones de curación pero no quiere —Contestó Hogun.

— Solo necesito una venda —dijo Sif molesta de que se preocupara por ella, si fuese un solado más nadie le prestaría atención a esa herida.

— Déjame ver —Loki le tomó las manos a la fuerza, las tenía llenas de ampollas reventadas y sangrantes.

— Eso me tendría a mi llorando como a un bebe —comentó en Príncipe Frey simpático.

— Ni que lo diga su majestad, a mí también me tendría llorando —opinó Hogun.

— Exageran —se defendió Sif, que le dolía horriblemente pero no quería dejarse ver débil—, con unas vendas será suficiente.

— ¿Eso crees? —inquirió Loki y ella asintió— Perfecto, allí están las vendas, vamos a vendarte y practicaras conmigo.

— ¡Loki! —recriminó Volstagg interviniendo por primera vez.

— Ella dice que no es nada, entonces no es nada —el mago le daría una lección de humildad a Sif, ciertamente ella tenía que probar su valor pero no de manera tan estúpida.

Le vendó las manos y comenzó la practica entre ellos, Loki no le daría tregua chocaban sus espadas de manera incesante y un par de lágrimas de dolor salieron de los ojos de Sif, la sangre que brotaba de las llagas empapó el vendaje y comenzó a correrle poco a poco por el antebrazo.

Gritó de forma desgarradora, soltó el escudo y la espada, Loki la tomó con fuerza del cabello y le clavó la punta de la espada en un costado.

— Estas muerta… y no solo tú, también Hogun y Volstagg y yo. En una batalla lo importante no es hacerse el fuerte, lo importante es cuidarte para seguir peleando, para defender a tu reino y a ti misma y a tus compañeros, jamás repitas esta estupidez —La liberó para tomarla con fuerza de la muñeca y sacarla casi arrastras de la arena.

Él mismo la curaría en el salón de magia, Sif iba por todo el camino batuqueándose. Loki se paró en seco.

— ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? —preguntó intrigado.

— No necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte, puedo ir sola —retorció el brazo hasta que se liberó de su agarre.

— Yo mismo te curare.

— Para eso hay cuartos de sanación, no tienes por qué molestarte —respondió altiva.

— ¡Basta! ¿¡Por qué estás tan molesta!?

— Me acabas de dejar en ridículo —de no tener las manos como las tenía ya lo hubiese golpeado.

— Si no te gusta pues no vuelvas a entrenar, así son las cosas en la arena. "Sangre, sudor y lágrimas" no son una simple frase, son la realidad en la guerra. Si haces estupideces se te humillará para que no las repitas, nunca debes ser egoísta como guerrera.

— Lo entiendo pero igual no solo me dejaste en ridículo frente a mis compañeros sino frente a los príncipes de Vaneheim.

— Por favor Sif, eso es lo que menos te debería preocupar —los ojos se le desorbitaron a la guerrera.

— ¡JAMÁS EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A DEJAR EN RIDICULO DELANTE DE ESA ESTUPIDA PRINCESITA DE PORCELANA!

El grito y la rabia con que lo dijo fueron tal, que dejaron desencajado a Loki por un instante.

— ¡Le tienes envidia a Sigyn!

— Claro que no ¡Vete a la mierda Loki!

Comenzó andar a zancadas a los cuartos de curación, el príncipe no podía creer que le soltara semejante palabrota, una dama jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia decía malas palabras, pero Sif era más que una dama, también era una guerrera.

La siguió sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, estaba impactado de que Lady Sif pudiera sentir envidia por otra mujer, siempre la había percibido como una muchacha muy segura de sí misma, y así era.

— Sif detente, por favor —la joven obedeció—. Deja que te cure, te aseguro que mi sanación será indolora y estarás recuperada para mañana, si vas a los cuartos de sanación tus manos tardaran 3 días en estar actas para seguir practicando —no se explicaba que le hablara tan tranquilo ya que ella le acababa de gritar, pero le pareció ver tristeza en los ojos de la guerrera.

— Gracias por la oferta, pero en verdad no tienes de que preocuparte.

— ¡SIF! —la sujeto del brazo a ver si al tocarla ella reaccionaba.

— ¡LOKI! ANDA A ENTRETENER A TU PRINCESA, Y DEJAME EN PAZ.

No le perdonaría que le volviera a gritar, menos cuando él solo quería ayudarla; con la mano libre la tomó de la cara con fuerza y le hablo amenazante.

— No te atrevas a volverme a gritar, soy tu príncipe y me debes respeto. Te estas comportando como una malcriada caprichosa.

— Suéltame —pidió con calma, no solo porque ciertamente le debía respeto y estaba arrepentida de gritarle por nada, sino también por la cercanía de su rostro al de ella, podía sentir como el aliento de Loki chocaba contra sus labios.

— No me da la gana —la hizo retroceder hasta arrinconarla contra una pared de piedra— Discúlpate conmigo.

Sif era orgullosa y no solía pedir disculpas, giró el rostro hacía la derecha para no seguir tentada por esos ojos verdes retadores, no entendía cómo podía sentirse tentada por su boca si estaban discutiendo.

— Suéltame, por favor —él le hizo enderezar la cara para seguir mirándola. Ella podía zafarse pero para eso debía tocarlo y la verdad era que no soportaba el dolor de las manos.

— No te voy a soltar hasta que no te disculpes —estaba prácticamente adherido al cuerpo de ella, las cotas de malla que llevaban ese día eran ligeras así que no estorbaban para sentir a la perfección del cuerpo del otro.

Sif lo miró también de forma intensa, ella no se dejaría amedrentar. Se relamió los labios y se movió al punto de dejar sólo 5 centímetros entre su boca y la del príncipe.

— ¿Te das cuenta que si alguien pasa y nos ve así, pensara lo que no es?

Sus palabras hicieron que Loki fuese consiente por primera vez de la presión que ejercía su cuerpo al de ella, le miró el rostro de arriba abajo detallando. Sonrió pícaro al encontrarla hermosa y provocativa.

— No me moveré hasta oír lo que quiero escuchar.

— Soy una dama, no me puedes tratar así.

— Lo eres sólo cuando te conviene y si no te disculpas te besaré —ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y alejo su rostro de él todo lo que pudo. Loki se dio cuenta del susto que causaron sus palabras y volvió a sonreír ladino — ¡Oh sí! Te robare tu primer beso por haberme ofendido.

Loki lograba picarla con sus palabras y su espíritu indomable la hacía hablar sin pensar.

— ja… ja —soltó burlona — ¿Tú qué sabes si ya bese o no a un chico? —el mago avanzo su boca a la de ella y en el acto Sif giró el rostro evitando que la besara. Ella quería un beso de él, pero no de esa manera — Okey, tu ganas, lo siento.

— No te escuche —Loki no borraba la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro.

— Siento haberte gritado —repitió queriendo patearlo.

— Así está mejor —se apartó de ella— Ahora te portaras como una buena dama que eres y vendrás conmigo para curarte —vio que Sif le iba a soltar una palabrota — No… no, sin refutar, voy a curarte y punto, fin de la discusión.

La guerrera no le dijo nada y simplemente camino, pero lo mato y enterró con su mejor mirada de odio, no podía creerse que estaba haciendo lo que él le decía, debía estarle partiendo la cara, pero no, el muy infeliz parecía tener poder sobre ella.

— ¡ES ESO! —grito feliz de saber que no estaba doblegada sino hechizada— Loki ¿qué me hiciste?

— ¿Yo? Absolutamente nada —puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

— No juegues conmigo, ahora mismo debería estar peleando a puños contigo pero en cambio no actuó, y sigo furiosa.

— ¡wow! Te conoces muy bien a ti misma —eso lo sorprendió.

— ¿Qué me hiciste?

— Nada, solo un pequeño encantamiento de "calma" no es la gran cosa, en 25 minutos me vas a querer matar pero para entonces ya te habré curado, luego cuando te calmes de verdad me darás las gracias.

— Te odio —dijo con todo su rencor.

— Sabes que eso es mentira.

La pobre Sif gruño, detestaba que él fuese tan pretencioso, altivo, descarado, imbécil, prepotente… y cuando termino con todos los insultos mentales, sintió verdadera tranquilidad en su espíritu, pues se dio cuenta que lo que detestaba de él era lo que también le gustaba.


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola a Todas!**_

_**Como prometí hoy sí hay capítulo, espero que les guste es un poco de transición… no sé, es que lo tuve que escribir por completo ayer, y no me agrada escribir los caps en un solo día, siento que no quedan tan bien… pero ustedes me dirán si les gustó o no, yo espero que sí.**_

_**Un besote a todas, por favor quiero saber sus opiniones, este fic es muy pero muy leído, tiene más de 200 entradas por capítulo y leen chicas DE TODO EL MUNDO, así que por favor háganme saber si les gusto, qué opinan, qué desearían que pasada, escucho peticiones y siempre respondo los review.**_

_**Besos y abrazos a todas desde Caracas.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Media hora después estaba curada y sentada en una mesa del salón de magia, el hechizo de "calma" había pasado pero la verdad era que ella estaba tranquila, las ganas de golpearlo se le habían quitado, pero aún se sentía molesta.

— Gracias por curarme —tenía las manos bañadas con una especie de cera y enguantadas, el terrible dolor había desaparecido.

—De nada —se sentó junto a ella y la miró— No tienes por qué tener celos de nadie Sif.

—Ya te dije que no son celos —bajo la mirada se sentía algo avergonzada por la escena que anteriormente había protagonizado.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Me dejaste en ridículo delante de alguien que es incapaz de comprender lo que paso, delante de una princesita de terciopelo. Estoy furiosa contigo —se levantó muy molesta.

—Eso me suena a celos.

—YA TE DIJE QUE NO SON CELOS… ES…es rivalidad entre mujeres, algo que tú no puedes comprender.

Loki se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento mucho Sif, si hay algo que entiendo en sobre rivalidad, soy el hermano menor del grande y poderoso futuro Rey de Asgard, he vivido en rivalidad desde que nací.

—Pero él es tu hermano, no deberías sentirte así —lo miró directo a los ojos y casi suspiró al verse reflejada en sus ojos color esmeralda.

—No me mal interpretes —le sonrió acariciándole el brazo— Es mi hermano y lo amo, pero vivimos en franca competencia y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. En verdad lo siento Sif, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué es lo que ves en ella? —cuando fue consiente ya las palabras habían salido de su boca.

— No entiendo tu pregunta.

—A ti te gusta Sigyn, eso se te nota —volvió a bajar la mirada, odiaba hacerlo, ella no era tímida pero se sentía incomoda—. Te conozco Loki, te he visto con muchas chicas pero ella te gusta por encima de las demás ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Sigyn de especial? Ciertamente es hermosa pero no eres superficial, tiene que haber algo más.

Loki se alejó un par de pasos, la conversación se había puesto algo pesada. De hecho se molestó un poco, no compartía sus sentimientos con nadie que no fuese su madre.

—Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia —Sif se percató del disgusto de Loki.

El príncipe respiró pesadamente y decidió responderle.

—Sigyn es especial tanto como tú eres especial —aquella declaración la dejo más intrigada—, tú y ella no podrían ser más diferentes, pero ambas son las mujeres más especiales que conozco, tú eres única Sif, eres hermosa, valiente, arriesgada, osada, directa y hasta atrevida —lo último que dijo la hizo sonrojar—. Thor está loco por ti.

—¿¡Qué!? —la felicidad que le habían causado los halagos se desvaneció con la última frase.

—No te sorprendas, es imposible que no te percataras de que le gustas a Thor —la hizo sonrojar una vez más— y le gustas tanto porque te pareces a él, a mí me gusta Sigyn porque ella se parece a mí, es tranquila, mide sus palabras con cuidado, es inteligente y perspicaz, compartimos muchas cosas en común.

—Entiendo —sonrió forzosamente—, pero yo no solo me parezco a Thor, también tengo cosas en común contigo —hizo un pequeña reverencia y se alejó hacia la puerta—. Gracias por curarme Loki —salió sin decir más.

La conversación la había dejado algo desanimada, pero al llegar a la galería principal de palacio vio a Thor a lo lejos caminando junto con la Reina Frigga, sonrió al verlo, él era amable, noble, gallardo, guapo, viril y varonil, uno de los hombres más deseados de Asgard, tenía que dejar de pensar en Loki y centrarse en quien le convenía.

Pasó una nueva semana y el Príncipe Frey y la Princesa Sigyn debían retornar pronto Vanaheim, esa semana había sido ajetreada para Loki entre entrenamientos y paseos con Sigyn. Debido a la partida de los Príncipes Vanir adelantaron el Gran Torneo de Los Aesir, querían que los príncipes estuviesen presentes en uno de los eventos más importantes de Asgard.

El Gran Torneo De Los Aesir consistía en 3 días de juegos y lucha en diferentes categorías: espada, dagas, hacha y una categoría libre donde los participantes podían usar el arma que desearan, además sólo los asgardianos podían participar, por ende ni Hogun, ni Frey habían sido invitados a competir.

Este era el primer año en que Loki participaría, ya que era requisito tener 18 años cumplidos para competir; Thor había ganado el evento por dos años seguidos y era el gran orgullo de Odín, ya que era la primera vez que la misma persona ganaba dos veces seguidas.

El Torneo también era la ocasión para presentar a todas las Ladys de 17 años en sociedad, el primer día de la competencia se elegía a la jovencita más bella para ser la Princesa de los juegos; la seleccionaban ese día para motivar a los jóvenes participantes ya que el ganador recibiría el trofeo de manos de ella y además un beso que por costumbre era en la boca y muy largo.

La madre de Sif la había enloquecido toda la semana haciéndola probarse cientos de vestidos, tenía 17 años así que debía presentarse ante la sociedad asgardiana, Sif solo rogaba por no ganar, pensar en que su primer beso se lo diese probablemente un desconocido al frente de una multitud le destrozaba los nervios.

—Lady Sif —la llamó una de las doncellas de su casa.

—Sí.

—Le han traído esto, mi lady.

—Déjalo en la cama por favor.

Vio el paquete y pensó que era un nuevo vestido para probarse, le dieron ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana pero antes de hacer algo que molestaría muchísimo a su madre decidió tomar la tarjeta que traía el paquete y leerla.

_Querida Sif:_

_ Loki me comentó lo sucedido con tus manos en el campo de entrenamiento, una hermosa dama como tú siempre debe tener las manos suaves y hermosas._

_ Me he tomado la libertad de prepararte esta crema, aplícala todos los días luego de cada entrenamiento, mantendrá tus manos sanas y perfectas._

_Con cariño,_

_La Reina._

La joven dama se quedó impresionada, Loki le había dicho a su madre lo que le paso, y no solo eso, la reina se había tomado la molestia de prepararle una crema a ella, una simple Lady que aspiraba ser guerrera. Sin esperar abrió el paquete y vio varios tarros llenos de crema, tomo uno.

—¡Wow! Huele divino.

Sin pensarlo se lo aplicó, sus manos aún se mantenían sin callos pero ya estaban ásperas por el uso de la espada, la crema resulto ser mágica, apenas su piel la adsorbió sus manos se sintieron suaves y sedosas. Fue un excelente regalo y de inmediato le escribió una carta a la reina de agradecimiento.

Por la noche luego de la cena Loki y Sigyn fueron a pasear a los jardines de palacio, caminaban tomados de la mano, pasaron un par de horas en ese lugar tan sólo hablando y mirándose. Se hizo tarde y una de las nodrizas de Sigyn las fue a buscar pero ellos no deseaban separarse tan pronto, al día siguiente comenzaría el Torneo y apenas terminara ella se iría a su reino.

—Princesa Sigyn —escucharon el llamado de la nodriza.

—Aun no me quiero ir a dormir, quiero estar un poco más contigo, no podremos hablar mientras dure el torneo, prácticamente los aíslan, y luego de la competencia me iré.

—Aún es temprano, digámosle que te escoltare más tarde a tu habitación.

—No —lo tomó del brazo— Créeme mi nana a veces no entiende razones.

—Pero…

—Ven, corre.

Lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo, escondiéndose de la nodriza. Corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar al palacio.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Loki.

—No lo sé, es tu palacio, llévame a un sitio donde podamos estar solos sin que nadie nos descubra.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Loki la guio a través de algunos pasajes secretos, también burlaron a varios guardias, entre risas nerviosas y carreras llegaron al ala de los aposentos reales.

—No hagas nada de ruido o nos descubrirán —le susurró Loki al oído.

Ambos estaban escondidos tras una enorme columna y debían pasar sin ser vistos por los guardias del ala, además a lo lejos escucharon de nuevo a la nodriza gritando el nombre de Sigyn.

Escondidos como si fuesen pequeños ratones comenzaron a pasar de columna en columna, evitando la vista de los guardias, al fin llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, pero otra cosa era abrirla sin hacer sonido. Eran puertas enormes de hierro, revestidas en oro labrado con los más hermosos diseños asgardianos. Con un hechizo Loki hizo que un jarrón lejano se estrellara contra el piso aparentando que la brisa nocturna lo tumbo, al momento que el vidrio se hizo añicos contra el suelo, el mago abrió la puerta de sus aposentos escondiendo un sonido con el otro.

—Esto ha sido muy divertido —confesó Sigyn al estar a salvo dentro de la gran habitación.

—Ha sido divertido y peligroso, si tu hermano se llegase a enterar que estas aquí me mataría.

—Que exagerado eres —la princesa miró alrededor, el cuarto era hermoso, decorado entre oro, verde y con algunos toques de negro— Tus aposentos son dignos de un Rey.

—Gracias.

Se miraron estando uno a frente del otro, de pronto el silencio reino en el lugar y las ansias gobernaron en los jóvenes cuerpos, sin pensarlo si quiera acortaron la distancia y se besaron.

Sigyn no podía creer que con un simple beso su cuerpo se incendiara, un calor la recorría por completo y sus mejillas se enrojecían por el ardor del momento. Un beso paso a otro y luego otro y otro más, ya sus bocas no se separaban ni por necesitar el preciado aire, su cuerpo comenzó a pedirle más, y sus manos reaccionaron solas metiéndose por debajo de la casaca de Loki tocando así la piel.

En ese momento el mago abandonó los tiernos labios de ella y se enrumbo al cuello, la lamio y chupo hasta hacerla jadear de exaltación. Loki fue consciente de que debía calmarse, las cosas podían llegar a más y sabía que no debía pasar, no aún por mucho que lo deseara. Pero su cuerpo y su cabeza pensaban distinto, su mano derecha con voluntad propia se movió hasta acunar un hermoso, firme y redondo pecho de Sigyn.

La acción la hizo gemir con más fuerzas y el gemido fue afrodisiaco para el asgardiano que la acorralo contra la pared. La conciencia una vez más llamó a su puerta pero era incapaz de detenerse si ella no lo hacía. Atrevido le pellizcó el pezón por encima del vestido y eso fue lo que llamó a conciencia a la princesa.

—Espera —le quitó la mano de su pecho y lo apartó un poco pero igual seguían abrazados, su respiración estaba alterada— No podemos.

—No debemos —la corrigió con la respiración igual de agitada de la que ella.

—Debemos esperar —sonrió tímida y rompió con el abrazo.

—Lo sé, lamento si te ofendí —no estaba para nada arrepentido de lo que hizo, pero lo correcto era disculparse.

—No lo has hecho —se alejó varios pasos dándole la espalda— ¿Estás nervioso por el torneo? —cambio el tema.

—No, la verdad es que no —camino hacia el balcón—. Los guerreros más temerarios de este reino practican conmigo a diario, sé la paliza que me darán —bromeó y ella le sonrió llegando a la altura de él.

—Espero que me puedas visitar pronto —le tomó la mano.

—Claro que sí —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios— No quiero estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero Loki —habló desde su corazón y lo abrazó.

—Y yo a ti, Sigyn.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato, pero luego la princesa decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, estar en aquella recamara solos en verdad era demasiada tentación; él la escoltó hasta su habitación como antes había ofrecido.

Al despedirse de Sigyn, Loki no volvió a su cuarto, se desvió hasta otra ala de palacio, el ala donde descansaban las damas de compañía de la reina, la princesa vanir lo había dejado excitado y no se dormiría con las ganas, sin que nadie lo viera se escabullo hasta la habitación de Astrid quien lo recibió muy dispuesta a calmar sus ímpetus.

El día del bendito torneo llegó y en la casa de lady Sif todo estaba revolucionado ya que aún no se decidía que traje usaría.

—Sif, tienes que decidirte por uno —insistió su madre.

—Todos son bellos no me importa cuál sea.

—Pero tiene que haber alguno que te agrade más, alguno con que te sientas más cómoda —la joven guerrera suspiro fuertemente.

—Me quedo con el rojo, es mi color preferido.

—Pero el verde es más hermoso —comentó la madre.

Sif pensó por un momento en el verde, ese era el color de Loki y si lo usaba sería en cierta manera un apoyo a él, volvió a mirar los dos vestidos y decidió.

—Quiero el rojo —se vestiría con el color de Thor, ya iría Sigyn de verde.

A las 3 de la tarde todos estaban presentes en la arena de palacio, mandatarios, reyes, lores, príncipes y pueblo estaban ubicados en sus puestos. En el balcón principal estaban los reyes de Asgard, los príncipes de Vaneheim, y los Lords de Asgard. En la arena dispuestos en perfecto orden los jóvenes guerreros que competían por ganar el torneo, Thor a la cabeza de todos por ser el vencedor del pasado juego, y Loki entre los últimos como correspondía a los de 18 años que participaban por primera vez.

La arena de Asgard era un lugar hermoso, perfectamente diseñado para que unas 60.000 personas entraran con comodidad, hecho de madera reluciente y adornos dorados por todos lados, los detalles eran exquisitos.

Odín dijo las palabras de apertura a los juegos.

—Asgardianos hoy estamos aquí para disfrutar del Gran Torneo de los Aesir, tres días de juegos y diversión celebrando un año más el fin de la oscuridad. QUE COMIENCEN LOS JUEGOS.

Los presentes aplaudieron eufóricos al Padre De Todos y llegó el turno de hablar a la Reina.

—Como cada año debemos elegir a una Princesa Aesir entre las jóvenes ladys del reino, así que demos la bienvenida a las debutantes de este año.

De nuevo todo el mundo aplaudió y los jóvenes guerreros que estaban en la arena se irguieron para así poder ver mejor a las jovencitas. Las chicas salieron desfilando una a una y saludando con los presentes. Sif tenía ganas de vomitar en verdad odiaba tener que hacer eso, si fuese por ella estaría en la arena junto con los jóvenes guerreros, y lo estaría el siguiente año pues cumplía los 18 y como que se llamaba Sif Borkdaughter que se batiría en duelo con los demás guerreros del reino.

Podía escuchar los aplausos de la gente y hasta silbidos de los más atrevidos cada vez que una de las chicas salía, odiaba aquella situación, la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella era una guerrera no un jarrón que mostrar. Su turno llegó así que respiró lo más profundo que pudo y salió, los aplausos y gritos la aturdieron, tenía cara de susto e incomodidad en vez de sonreír.

—VIVA SIF

—SIIIIIIIIIIIIIF! LADY SIF

—SIF!

Los vitoreos de Thor, Fandral y Volstagg llegaron a sus oídos y eso la tranquilizo un poco, sonrió y saludo con la mano cómo debía, su subconsciente busco a Loki entre los guerreros y lo encontró en una de las últimas filas brincando, gritando y alzando los brazos en señal de apoyo a ella, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y deseó que su vestido se volviera verde como por arte de magia.

Regresó y salió del campo visual de todos, respiró cansadamente pasando así el susto. Astrid la dama de compañía de la reina se le acercó.

—Los has hecho muy bien —Dijo Astrid.

—Gracias, la verdad prefiero pelear con Volstagg que volver a pasar por esto.

—Pues, no es tan malo si piensas que tuve que besar a Thor —ella había sido la Princesa del Torneo el año anterior.

—Pensar en ser besada delante de miles de personas es la peor parte de esto —sentenció Sif.

—¿No quieres ganar?

—Claro que quiero ganar, es solo que el beso me daría vergüenza —mintió, no quería ganar pero no avergonzaría a su madre diciendo lo contrario.

—Te deseo suerte —la muchacha se alejó.

Sif tomó asiento en un balcón especial para las debutantes en sociedad, allí la gente podría verlas y elegir por cual votar, ya que todos los espectadores emitían un voto. Desde ese balcón vio llevar acabo los juego, aunque se obligaba ver a Thor los ojos se le desviaban solos a donde estaba Loki.

El más joven de los príncipes de Asgard lo hacía muy bien ya llevaba 3 encuentros ganados, uno en espada y dos con dagas. Sif miró a la reina, ella también miraba a Loki en su rostro se veía lo orgullosa que estaba de él, en cambio el Rey no despegaba los ojos de Thor, quien también había ganado todos sus encuentros.

Al final de ese día las jóvenes de 17 años se pararon haciendo una línea sobre el lugar por donde antes habían desfilado, los votos habían sido contados y esperaban que la Reina anunciara quien sería la princesa de ese año.

Las muchachas junto a ella se tomaban de la mano y respiraban agitadas por los nervios y la expectativa de saber quién ganaría, hasta hacían campaña antes del evento para que las personas votaran por ellas, cosa que la joven guerrera no se preocupó de hacer.

La reina se paró en el centro con un papel doblado en la mano, lo abrió; bajo la mirada interesada de todos los presentes y una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Frigga.

—La Princesa del Torneo Aesir este año, es nuestra hermosa guerrera Lady Sif.

En el acto las demás muchachas salieron a felicitarla, a besarla y abrazarla pero Sif no salía de su estupor ¿por qué ella? Ella no tenía ninguna gracia en particular, no cantaba, ni pintaba, mucho menos bordaba, ni tampoco era una estudiante de ciencia o sanación, esas eran las virtudes por las cuales se llevaban las personas de Asgard para elegir a la princesa.

La Reina Frigga la tuvo que tomar de la mano y hacerla caminar hacia el frente.

—Respira Sif, no es tan malo como crees, te lo prometo —le susurró la reina mientras colocaba una pequeña tiara de diamantes en su cabeza—. Ahora saluda a todos.

—¿Por qué yo? —balbució aún impactada.

—Porque eres bella, educada y una guerrera —le regalo su sonrisa más afable y le dio un ligero empujón para que caminara.

Sif sonrió con un poco de pánico y caminó al frente para saludar a todos, en la arena vio a sus amigos gritar y vitorear por ella; esta vez Loki estaba junto a su hermano y ambos silbaban muy duro mientras aplaudían, eso la hizo muy feliz y la hizo reír de verdad.

—Yo gané, ¿pueden creerlo? —moduló para que sus amigos en la arena le leyeran los labios y como respuesta todos gritaron.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!

Bien entrada la noche hubo una cena en palacio para pocos invitados, claro que los príncipes Vanir, los tres guerreros y Lady Sif estaban invitados.

Apenas la Princesa del Torneo puso un pie en el salón Thor salió corriendo a abrazarla como un oso y la alzó.

—Sabía que ganarías —le dijo sonreído.

—Pues yo no, me lo hubieses dicho —bromeo y la puso en el suelo.

Los demás se acercaron y la felicitaron de beso y abrazo, claro ninguno tan efusivo como Thor. Todos se sentaron a comer, mientras hablaban sobre el día.

—Hermanito diste guerra hoy —comentó Thor.

—¿Esperabas que perdiera en las dos primeras rondas? —respondió Loki.

—Claro que no, espero que llegues a la final y pelees conmigo.

—No peleare contigo hermano —dijo serio el mago.

—Sí lo harás, recuerda que el que gane besara a Sif.

—Pues yo por un beso también estoy en la pelea —intervino Fandral.

—Saben, estoy aquí —habló molesta Sif—. Y nadie me va a besar, el que lo intente recibirá mi rodilla en sus partes nobles.

—¡Auch! —soltó Volstagg.

—Tienes que besar al ganador Sif, es la tradición —informó Frigga que escuchaba la conversación.

—Claro majestad —no le llevaría la contraría a la reina.

—¿Ves? tendrás que besarme —bromeó Thor.

Sif sonrió y le dijo cerca del oído.

—Si te atreves a besarme delante de 60.000 personas, te juro que no podrás tener hijos.

Loki que estaba sentado al frente de ellos se carcajeo, no pudo escuchar lo que dijo ella pero le leyó los labios a la perfección.

—Hermano siendo tú no la besaría —dijo en voz baja evitando que su madre escuchara.

Al día siguiente el deber de Sif era estar hermosa y sentada junto a los reyes para ver los nuevos juegos, ese día eligió un traje vaporoso color azul cielo, le resaltaba bellamente los ojos y los labios pintados en rosa. Los guerreros que salían a la arena saludaban a los reyes y luego a ella.

—Hoy ganare para ser merecedor de un beso de la Princesa Aesir —dijo un guerrero que ella no conocía pero debió sonreír igual y saludar.

En ese momento deseo con fervor que Thor ganara la competencia si alguien la iba a besar sería mejor que por lo menos lo conociera y fuese su amigo.

Loki salió a la arena, saludó a los Reyes como debía, a ella solo la miró y le picó el ojo completamente pícaro "Estás bella" modulo sin alzar la voz y Sif le entendió a la perfección, esta vez la sonrisa de la princesa fue completa y excelsa.

Una sonrisa verdadera y Sigyn se percató del cambió; se fijó fue porque Loki no la miró a ella ni por un momento sólo vio a Sif y un pequeño cosquilleo de celos sintió en el estómago. Ese día estaba con un hermoso traje rosado con el cabello rizado y recogido, parecía un ángel y su amado no la había visto, los celos pasaron a ser tristeza de hecho bajo la mirada y se vio sus manos hasta que una mariposa azul se posó sobre ellas.

Una mariposa muy brillante parecía hecha de zafiros, de repente dejo de aletear y se volvió de zafiro de verdad, la tomó entre las manos y vio que era un prendedor, en el acto alzó la vista y Loki le estaba sonriendo, era un regalo de parte de él, se sintió tan tonta por los celos anteriores. Él la quería a ella, a ella y a más nadie.

El día corrió y le tocó a Loki enfrentarse con Volstagg en la categoría de hacha, era un arma que se le daba mejor al pelirrojo y la que se le daba peor a Loki. La lucha inició, el primero que tocara 3 veces al otro era el vencedor.

El torneo era algo peligroso, siempre salían heridos de gravedad. El primero en acertar el golpe fue Volstagg que rajo diagonalmente la espalda de Loki, el mago se quejó y cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero no pudo dar ni un segundo de atención al dolor, no había un referí que los frenara, si se quedaba quieto el pelirrojo lo cortaría dos veces más. Tomó el hacha como si fuese una daga, la daga era su mejor arma pues era ligera y veloz como él, pero el hacha era pesada y no se podía blandir tan ligeramente.

Se dejó caer y rodó esquivando un buen golpe, la herida se le llenó de arena y le escoció, se levantó ignorando el dolor y chocó su hacha con la del otro guerrero, danzaron por un momento entre golpes hasta que Loki con un giró rápido golpeo en las piernas a Volstagg y lo hizo caer, con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba le hizo dos cortes superficiales, uno en el pómulo y otro en el brazo.

—Has aprendido pequeño truhan pero no me vencerás en mi propio juego —bromeó el guerrero.

—Lo siento amigo, pero por doloroso que sea te ganare en tu juego —refuto Loki con un toque de suficiencia.

Danzaron de nuevo entre los rugidos metálicos que hacían las hachas al chocar y una vez más Volstagg hirió profundamente al príncipe, le rajo el brazo izquierdo y le propinó un puñetazo en la boca que lo hizo sangrar. Sif que veía atentamente el combate trago grueso aparentando completa entereza ante el evento, la reina dio un respingo como si sufriera en carne propia las heridas de su hijo y Sigyn casi sollozo ante el impacto del último golpe; Odín por su parte veía entretenido el episodio.

Loki se segó de ira ante el excesivo ataque de Volstagg, a una velocidad impresionante le estrelló el mango del hacha en la nariz a su contrincante para luego hacerle un corte profundo en la pierna derecha que lo dejaría cojeando por días sacándolo así de la competencia por completo.

—Te dije que te ganaría —le soltó jadeando por el esfuerzo.

De inmediato la reina tuvo intenciones de levantarse para ir a ver a su hijo menor pero Odín la tomó de la mano impidiéndoselo.

—No, los sanadores lo atenderán, no hace falta que tú vayas.

—Pero deseo ir a verlo.

—No Frigga, ya no es un niño para que acudas a él apenas se hace daño.

La reina miró al frente evidentemente contrariada, Sif al estar al lado lo escucho todo, y ella misma deseaba ver si Loki estaba bien, giró su cabeza para ver a Sigyn y está estaba retenida por la mano de su hermano, seguro que también le prohibía ir a ver al príncipe.

—Sif —la llamó la reina.

—Mi señora.

—Ve a ver si Loki está bien, por favor.

—Como ordene mi reina.

La guerrera salió del balcón pausadamente pero apenas estuvo dentro de palacio salió a la carrera hacia los cuartos de sanación, cuando llegó se resbalo un poco con la sangre que había en el piso, habían muchos jóvenes heridos, ninguno de gravedad pero mucha sangre había sido derramada, levanto un poco su vestido y entró a buscar al mago.

—Loki —lo vio sentado sin camina en un pequeño catre— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sif! ¿Qué hace aquí? —se levantó al verla.

—Tu madre me envió a ver como estabas —la espalda y el brazo no dejaban de sangrar—. Necesitas que te vea un sanador —miró alrededor pero todos estaban ocupados.

—Me puedo curar yo mismo, pero hay dos guardias en la puerta que no me dejan salir, en el salón de magia tengo lo necesario —estaba de mal humor.

—No vi ningún guardia cuando entre, te acompaño.

Loki tomó su chaqueta y salió de allí junto con Sif. Efectivamente no había guardias en la entrada y sin retardo llegaron al salón de magia.

_**Continuara… espero sus reviews, GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
